Harem Multiversal : Naruto - N
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harén ... aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem ps historia lemon. version de NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: es bueno verte konan-san.- dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa feliz a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Konan: igual naruto pero por favor no me llamas ¨san¨ me hace sentir vieja.- dijo con una sonrisa tensa en su cara.

Naruto: tu ? vieja ? por favor konan, aun eres muy joven y bella no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas.- hablo sonriéndole a la peliazul.

Konan: gracias por hermosas palabras naruto-kun.- dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojo al rubio.

Naruto: jejeje no es nada pero dime como has estado ? no supe nada de ti después de que te fuiste con el cuerpo de nagato.- comento el rubio intrigado de había sucedido.

Konan: (suspiro) muchas cosas pasaron naruto-kun siéntate te contare.- dijo a la vez que se sentaba y el rubio le tomaba la palabra.

Tomo algo de tiempo poder explicar por qué ella no había podido poder ayudar en la 4 gran guerra ninja.

Le conto de como tobi había venido por el cuerpo de nagato a recuperar el rinnegan.

Ella se enfrento a el para poder evitarlo pero desafortunamente perdió y tobi pudo recuperar el cuerpo de nagato y arrebatarle el rinnegan.

También le comento que estuvo a punto de morir por un ataque del uchiha lo que provoco una mirada furiosa de parte del rubio.

Estuvo al borde de la muerte pero por suerte que tobi la dio por muerta y no la remato.

Por suerte su cuerpo fue encontrado por unos chunnin que llegaron al área y pudieron llevarla a un medico y salvarla de morir.

Pero estaba en estado crítico, le costó mucho para recuperarse.

Fue solo en los días que se realizó la guerra que ella se recupero, ya no corría riesgo de morir pero no estaba en condiciones de poder pelear.

Fue solo una semana después del tsukuyomi infinito que ya estaba al 100% pero ya todo había pasado, la amenaza de madara ya había acabado.

Así que decidió mejor velar por su aldea convirtiéndose en el amekage y empezar a proteger su aldea.

Pero fue difícil ya que no eran una gran aldea y no tenían muchas alianzas como las demás aldeas.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, por su aldea, por sus comapeños caidos, nagato, yahiko, jiraiya, por la paz…..y…por naruto.

Naruto: debio ser muy duro para ti tener que hacer eso tu sola.- comento el rubio con pesar sintiendo que el pudo ayudarla pero no lo hizo.

Konan: lo fue no te mentire pero al final hice lo que tu harías…-dijo mirando al rubio con una tierna sonrisa que el rubio encontró muy hermosa.

Naruto: lo que yo haría ?- pregunto un poco confundido por lo dicho la peliazul.

Konan: no rendirme…seguir adelante y soportar el dolor.- hablo con determinación esta vez la ex-miembro de akatsuki.

Naruto solo se rio divertido y apenado por esto.

Konan: pero dejando de lado eso dime como te ah ido a ti ?- pregunto queriendo saber cómo le había ido al chico que sería el puente para la paz.

Naruto: bueno han sucedido algunas cosas…en especial estos días quieres oir ?- pregunto el rubio.

La peliazul asintió con una sonrisa queriendo escuchar las aventuras del rubio.

El rubio estuvo contando como estuvo entrenando para ser mejor shinobi, como encontró un jutsu de espacio-tiempo y lo había utilizado.

Como fue viajando de universo en universo ayudando a quien lo necesitara.

Sus peleas con diferentes seres ya sea humanos o otros seres.

La peliazul se sorprendió que aun con todo su poder el rubio perdiera ante un mago.

Pero lo mas sorprendente y divertido fue lo de su harem.

Konan: fufufu quien lo diría naruto….que serias igual a sensei, todo un galán y gigolo.- comento mirando divertida al rubio el cual se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

Naruto: konan por favor no digas eso jejeje.- rio apenado, su maestro fue gran ninja pero también un gran pervertido que se convirtió en enemigo de casi todas las mujeres (excepto las pervertidas).

Konan: que seguirá ? escribirás libros porno basados en tus momentos íntimos con tu harem ?- volvió a comentar divertida.

Era fácil y divertido poner nervioso y avergonzada al actual shinobi mas fuerte de la época.

Naruto solo miro a otro lado con un sonrojo de vergüenza provocando que la peliazul volviera a reírse.

Era tan divertido.

Konan: bueno dejando de lado tus conquistas oh gran seductor universal te llame para poder hablar acerca de una alianza entre aldeas.- hablo seriamente dejando de lado el otro asunto.

Naruto: por supuesto nada me haría mas feliz.- comento feliz el rubio ya que el sueño de su maestro y sempai(nagato) se fortalecía aun mas.

La peliazul se sonrojo por su sonrisa de felicidad encontrándola adorable.

La kunoichi sentía que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez y un sentimiento que pensó que había muerto hace mucho estaba saliendo a flote otra vez.

Konan: (estos sensación…acaso….si es asi….facilitara mis planes).- pensó un poco mas contenta al sentir que su plan salía a la perfección.

Saliendo de su pensamiento

Konan: tienes el pergamino del hokage, ahí esta la condición para que se realice la alianza.- comento la kunoichi al rubio el cuanto asintió y saco el pergamino.

Naruto: aquí esta konan si quieres lo leo por ti.- dijo el rubio.

Konan: no, ya lo eh leído, preferiría que tu lo leas ya que eres un punto vital para la alianza.- respondió la peliazul.

Después de escuchar la respuesta de konan abrió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

Algunas cosas que ganarían ambas era el comercio entre ambas aldeas para subir su economía, participación en los exámenes chunnin, entre otras cosas.

Y vio la condición fundamental de la alianza y al leerlo abrió muchos los ojos.

Naruto: quieren que me case con-

Konan: conmigo naruto, seria una unión política un matrimonio arreglado.- interrumpió mirando el rubio detenidamente para ver su respuesta.

Naruto: pero tu-

Konan: no me importa, si es por la paz con gusto dare mi cuerpo y alma por esto.- interrumpio hablando con una gran determinación.

Naruto se quedo unos segundos en silencio procesando esta información y tomo una decisión.

Naruto:….no.- fue lo que dijo después de tanto tiempo.

Konan: no ?- pregunto confundida y dolida

Acaso ella no era suficientemente mujer ? No era lo suficientemente bella ? Muchas preguntas rondaron en la mente de la peliazul hasta que...

Naruto: no voy a dejar que arruines así tu vida konan, tu te mereces a alguien que te ame y te aprecie.- dijo con determinación.

Lo dicho por el rubio le toco el corazón viendo que este se preocupaba enormemente por ella.

Y con esto era la ultima confirmación que necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo la kunoichi se lanzo a los brazos del rubio y lo beso con ferocidad.

Naruto se sorprendió por esto pero devolvió el beso agarrando de la cintura a la peliazul haciendo que sus cuerpos se frotaran el uno con el otro.

A pesar de la gran túnica el rubio podía sentir 2 grandes orbes suaves presionándose sobre su pecho.

Separándose dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios a la vez que ambos se miraban con amor.

El rubio vio el bello rostro de la kunoichi que debio encantar a un sinfín de ninjas enemigos.

Pero era de esperarse, era el rostro de un angel.

Naruto: estas segura ?- pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos de la peliazul.

Konan: si estoy segura...quiero entregarme a ti.- mirando con gran afecto y cariño.

cuando él rubio estaba a punto de realizar dicho acto fue interrumpidos.

Secretaria: amekage-sama, acaba de llegarle más documentos qué firmar.- entro una mujer de pelo castaño y un atuendo de secretaria ordinario.

camino hacia él escritorio dejando una gran pila de papeles, después les hizo una reverencia a ambos shinobis para después retirarse.

Konan suspiro con cansancio, esos malditos papeles nunca se acaban nunca.

Konan: disculpa naruto pero voy a-

Naruto: en realidad...y sí te ayudo con esto ? me servirá como entrenamiento sí me quiero convertir en hokage.- pensó viendo la pila de papeles.

Naruto: ( eso tendré qué hacer sí me convierto en hokage ?...bueno….está él kage bushin).- pensó detenidamente viendo cómo lidiar con este enemigo qué derrotaba a todos los kages de todas las épocas.

Konan: seguro ? No quiero molestarte.- dijo la peliazul ya que el rubio era su invitado(y futuro esposo) y no quería ponerlo a trabajar

Naruto: tonterías déjame te ayudo.- terminando de hablar se puso a leer algunos documentos con konan retomando su asiento del escritorio.

Ambos se sentaron empezando a realizar el papeleo con konan explicándoles las cosas que el no entendía o se le dificultaba.

La ex-miembro de akatsuki se sentía acomoda con la presencia del ninja de konoha ayudandola.

Su aura era muy cálida y atrayente, haciendo que no quieras alejarte de el.

Desafortunadamente cuando ya iban a acabar la secretaria de konan entro con mas papeles haciendo que esta gimiera de irritación.

El rubio le propuso que hiciera un kage-bushin para disminuir el trabajo.

…...el lugar se encontraba en silencio...

Solo unos segundos después la peliazul empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio diciéndose a si misma estúpida una y otra vez.

Esto le saco una gota de sudor al rubio.

Pasaron unas horas haciendo el pápelo mientras hablaban de cosas personales como sus colores favoritos, comida, gustos, disgustos, etc.

Si se iban a casar al menos tenían que conocerse.

Konan: al fin! Gracias por la ayuda naruto.- comento la kunoichi la cual se encontraba feliz ya que ahora podían irse a comer o algo por el estilo.

Naruto: de nada konan, dime quieres ir a comer ?- pregunto a la mujer enfrente suyo la cual sonrió feliz y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose al puesto de ramen mas cercano.

En el camino konan le dio un pequeño tour de la aldea la cual quería hacer cambiar ya que había días en los que no llovía y quería que se quedara así.

También poder cambiar la infraestructura o al menos mejorarla ya que no era muy...atractiva por así decirlo.

Llegando al puesto de ramen ambos empezaron comer con konan demostrando que también era una gran glotona del ramen.

Algo que en los ojos del rubio lo vio atractivo.

En lo que comían recordaron a jiraiya y empezaron a hablar de sus entrenamientos con ambos riéndose de las veces en donde el entrenamiento se volvía un poco...ridículo y gracioso.

Fue divertido recordar esos momentos...lo fue...

Konan: naruto...yo-

Naruto: no lo hagas konan, a el no le gustaría además ya te perdoné a ti y a nagato.- interrumpía a la peliazul respondiendo de forma calmada.

La kunoichi solo desvió la mirada hacia abajo ya que ella participó en la muerte de su maestro.

El tan solo recordarlo le traía una gran vergüenza.

Konan: deberías odiarme o detestarme al menos.- dijo con ira y tristeza.

La ira era hacia ella misma.

Naruto: nunca lo haría, cometiste un error estoy seguro de ero-sennin esta feliz de que hayas corregido el camino.- le comento suavemente acariciando su mejilla.

La peliazul se derritió ante el toque del rubio.

Ya se estaba poniendo de noche por la aldea y el rubio no se había hospedado en ningún hotel asi que con pesar se iba a despedir de su senpai.

Pero…

Konan: naruto…..te gustaría dormir conmigo ?- comento con amabilidad mirando al rubio a los ojos.

Naruto: ah…..segura ?- pregunto algo confundido por esto.

Normalmente esto sucedía al menos una semana después de conocer a la chica.

Si el rubio se dio cuenta que su habilidad ya se había activado, pero normalmente su habilidad funcionaba después de 1 semana.

Se debía a que la conocía de antes o que su habilidad había aumentado de nivel ?

Mmmm si era asi…..que alcance tenia ?

El ya se estaba preocupando, que tal si funcionaba en mujeres casadas y arruinaba el matrimonio ? o que atrajera una niñas y la onu venia por el ?

Espera onu ? que era eso ?

Despejando sus pensamientos acepto la solicitud de la peliazul.

Ambos caminaron dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de la kunoichi, tomando algo de valor la tomo de la cintura apegándola hacia el.

Y al parecer había funcionado debido a que la peliazul se había apegado mas a el.

konan recuerda a yahiko y naruto la consuela diciéndole que no la dejara, duermen juntos, al dia siguiente konan lo llama para sellar el trato ofreciendo su cuerpo.

Estuvieron caminando en silencio sin decir nada conformándose con la cercanía del otro.

Llegando al departamento la peliazul se retiro hacia el baño para poder darse una ducha.

El rubio po suerte tenia unos sellos de almacenamiento en donde tenia ropa de repuesto, armas y lo mas importante...ramen.

Gracias fuinjutsu!

En un ¨puff¨ tenia en sus manos una playera blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un pants negro.

Se acostó en la cama esperando a su compañera, podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera y no puedo imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de konan cubierto de agua mientras le dirigía una mirada sensual al rubio.

Negando con la cabeza esos pensamientos ya que aun no era hora para eso.

Konan: perdon si te hice esperar.

Al escuchar la voz de la peliazul volteo en direccion de esta, sonrojandose debido a que su piel brillaba por el agua al igual que unas gotas de agua caian de su cabello.

Vestia un yukata de color rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Naruto: no tranquila, lista ?- pregunto el rubio.

Konan: lista.- fue lo ultimo que dijo solo para poder acostarse encima del rubio para poder descansar.

Fue solo una hora despues en donde el rubio fue despertado por lo sollozos de konan la cual...

Konan: yahiko...ngato...- dijo entre sollozos soltando leves lagrimas.

El rubio la abrazo mas contra el.

Naruto: no te preocupes konan...me tienes a mi ahora...y no voy a dejarte.- le susurro

El susurro hice que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro dormido de la peliazul.

La vida le estaba dando una 2 oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Mañara seria el día en que lo reclame como suyo, a la vez que el la reclame como su mujer.

En la mañana

Naruto: bueno supongo que ya es hora.- comento mientras caminaba rumbo a la torre del amekage.

Al parecer tenia razon y anoche no ocurrio nada, pero algo dentro de el le decia que este seria el dia.

Era su habilidad o instinto ?

Mientras caminaba recordó la sensación del suave cuerpo de la peliazul encima del suyo.

Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, y era cuando sus grandes pechos se presionaban contra el suyo, sintió algo duro..y no eran sus pezones.

Después de que la secretaria lo dejara pasar vio esta vez a la peliazul de pie recargada en su escritorio.

Estaba vestida otra vez con su capa de akatsuki ya que era algo que la unia con nagato y yahiko.

Konan: al fin llegas naruto te estaba esperando.- dijo mirando al rubio con una sonrisa sensual.

Naruto: sabes...normalmente me lleva una semana al menos hacer...eso con una chica.- comento de forma honesta.

Normalmente esto tardaba mas.

Konan: bueno, supongo que podemos saltarnos esos dias.- despues de todo a diferencia de las otras ella ya habia sido cautivada por el rubio hace mucho.

Asi que a la mierda con la espera.

Naruto: bueno...quien soy yo para negarle a una dama lo que quiere ?- comento de forma divertida.

La peliazul en eso su rostro se puso serio.

Konan: uzumaki naruto, shinobi de konoha te voy a asignar una mision.- hablo con voz de mando haciendo que el rubio tambien tomara la misma portura.

Naruto: entendido, cual es mi mision ?- pregunto de forma seria viendo como la peliazul caminaba hacia el centro de la habitacion.

Konan: su mision shinobi es...follarme y hacerme su mujer.- respondio con una voz sexy a la vez que quitaba su atuendo de akatsuki revelando que estaba desnuda solo usando unas medias azules con tacones.

Naruto se lamio los labios al ver el cuerpo de la amekage.

Un gran trasero en forma de burbuja, piernas bien torneadas cubiertas por esas medias azules que combinaban con su pelo, un vientre plano con unas perforaciones alrededor de su ombligo, su vagina la cual se encontraba depilada sin ningún rastro de vello púbico.

Y por ultimo sus grandes y jugosos pechos copa D.

Pero había algo diferente en estos y era que estaban perforados.

En sus pezones tenían unos piercings estilo pezonera que hacían que los pechos de la kunoichi se vieran mas sexys en su opinión.

Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces se quito toda su ropa quedando desnudo ante la amekage.

Konan solo se lamio los labios al ver el cuerpo esculpido por los dioses que se cargaba el rubio, en eso dirigio su mirada hacia su entrepierna y abrió los ojos al ver su tamaño.

Konan: (oh dios mios! Es mas grande que el de yahiko!).- pensó al ver ese gran ¨puente¨ en frente de ella.

Naruto: dime amekage…..harias lo que fuera por la paz ?- pregunto a la vez que comenzaba a masturbarse dejando ver su gran miembro de 9 pulgadas.

Konan:si…..si haría lo que fuera naruto…..-respondió sumisa entendiendo el juego del rubio.

Naruto: es asi ? entonces….ven…entrégame tu cuerpo y se mia….y te garantizo que jamas habrá guerra.- dijo el rubio en un tono seductor y dándole una mirada coqueta a la peliazul la cual la hizo estremecerse de lujuria.

Konan: si es asi….entonces…..lo hare sin dudar.- fue lo ultimo que dijo a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia el rubio.

Llegando hacia el rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del shinobi para acercarlo a ella y darle un beso francés, el rubio no queriendo quedarse atrás rodeo con sus manos la cintura de la peliazul para acercarla mas a el.

Konan: Mmmmmm!- gemía al sentir como su lengua luchaba contra la del rubio, luchando por bien quien dominaba a quien, pero fue una lucha que ella perdió ya que después de un minuto su lengua fue dominada por la del rubio.

El rubio disfrutaba de la sensación del cuerpo desnudo de la peliazul, nunca se cansaba de estos.

La suavidad del cuerpo femenino frotándose contra el suyo, era una sensación indescriptible en su opinión.

Bajo sus manos hacia el suave trasero de la peliazul y empezó manosearlo sin cuidado.

Konan: Mmmmmm- gemía al sentir las duras manos del rubio manosear su trasero, moviéndolo y apretándolo.

Se podía sentir que tenía experiencia.

En eso la levanto de su trasero levantándola con ella envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio.

Naruto la subía y bajaba haciendo que sus cuerpos se presionaran aun mas.

Los grandes pechos de la peliazul se frotaban contra sus pectorales.

Podía sentir los piercing igual chocando contra su cuerpo.

Su pene rozaba con la vagina húmeda de la peliazul, cada vez que entraba en contacto hacia que la peliazul sacara gemidos de deseo.

Con que la punta solo chocara contra su vagina la ponía ansiosa, ya deseaba tener ese gran pedazo de carne deformando su vagina a su forma arruinándola para cualquier otro hombre.

Después el rubio procedió a atacar el cuello de la kunoichi sacándole gemidos de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Ahí! Vuelve ahí! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados usando una de sus manos para acercar mas el rostro del rubio a su cuello mientras jugaba con su pelo.

Que era muy suave a pesar de ser muy rebelde.

Naruto seguía besando y lamiendo el lado izquierdo del cuello de la amekage la cual se encontraba gimiendo.

Konan: Aaahhh! Que bueno! Que bueno ereeeessss! Aaahhh!- se alegraba haber puesto esos sellos de silencio en la habitación.

O sino estaba segura que amenakagure escucharía a su kage gemir como una puta.

El rubio disfrutaba de los gemidos que salían de la boca de la kunoichi, levantando un poco la cabeza noto que ya había dejado un chupeton en ese lado del cuello.

Viendo esto se fue al lado derecho para hacer lo mismo.

Konan: Mmmmm dios! Realmente...haz...aprendido mucho.- dijo entre gemidos acariciando la cabeza del rubio de forma cariñosa.

Naruto seguia con sus movimientos de subir y bajar el cuerpo de la peliazul la cual seguía gimiendo por el tacto.

Solo le costo unos segundos mas hasta que le dejo otra marca en el lado derecho del cuello.

Asintiendo con su trabajo bajo a la peliazul para decepción de esta.

Naruto: ponte en la posición que quieras que te folle tenshi-chan.- le susurró seductoramente al oído.

El tono de su vez la hiso estremecer de placer, tomándole la palabra fue directamente al escritorio a la vez que le daba un espectáculo al rubio.

Naruto: (ok lo admito, soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó al ver ese redondo trasero moverse a la par que sus caderas se meneaban.

El nunca se cansara de esto.

La peliazul llego al escritorio y se recostó sobre este tirando todo lo que había sobre el.

Abriendo sus piernas mientras que con una mano abria su vagina dándole una vista muy erótica al rubio.

Konan: ven salvador...ven y reclama este ángel como tuyo.- dijo seductoramente mientras hacia un gesto con su otra mano de ¨ven¨.

En tan solo un parpadeo el rubio empezó a frotar su pene con la entrada húmeda de la peliazul.

Viendo la cara de ansiosa de la kunoichi decidido no hacerla esperar mas y de un solo empuje la penetro.

**misionary**

Konan: Aaaaahhhh! Están grande!- grito alzando su mirada al techo con lo ojos abiertos.

Naruto no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene viendo que ella no era virgen y empezó a embestirla con fuerza.

Konan: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico! Tanto tiempo! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Hace mucho que ella no había tenido sexo con alguien y solo tenia sus dedos para darse placer a si misma.

Pero no era lo mismo y esto lo compraba el placer que sentía cuando ella se masturbaba no se comparaba con lo que el rubio la estaba haciendo sentir.

Konan: Mas! Naruto! Aaahhh! Eres tan buenooooo! Aaahhhh!- empezó a mover sus caderas para poder coincidir con los movimientos del ninja de konoha.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba disfrutando de lo apretado y caliente de la vagina este hermoso ángel de pelo azul.

Poniendo un poco mas de fuerza en el agarre de sus manos en las caderas de la peliazul, empezó aumentar su fuerza provocando que el escritorio empezara a rechinar por la fuerza.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Dios! Si! Continua asiiiiii! Aaahhh!- sus gemidos empezaron a aumentar debido al aumento de la fuerza de los empujes del rubio.

El cual este empezó a moverse mas rápido haciendo que esta chillara de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! No pares! No pares!- chillo de placer empezando a perder la cabeza lentamente por el placer.

El rubio era mejor en el sexo que yahiko de eso no había duda.

Mientras seguía embistiéndola vio como los grandes pechos se agitaban sin control, una de sus manos agarro uno de los suaves pechos de la kunoichi y empezó a apretarlo y manosearlo sin descaro.

Konan: Oh si! Aprietalos! Son tuyos! Puedes jugar con ellos siempre! Aaahhh!- gemía con un sorisa lujuriosa mientras que con sus manos agarraba el escritorio con fuerza intentando controlar su placer.

Pero era demasiado para ella y empezaba a perder la locura.

Mientras seguía embistiéndola vio con interés los piercing que tenia en sus pezones.

Konan: Kyaaaa! Que rico! Aaahhh!- gimió mas fuerte al sentir como el ninja de la hoja empezó a jugar con los piercing que tenia en sus pezones.

Naruto pellizcaba los pezones ya duros por la excitación y tiraba de los piercing dándole mas placer a la kunoichi.

Al parecer todas sus chicas tenían un fetiche por el masoquismo.

Bueno quien era el para negarles sus gustos ?

Agachándose empezó a chupar uno de sus pechos, jugando con el piercing con su lengua.

Konan: Aaahhh! Me voy a correr! Me voy a correr!- empezó a gritar sintiendo como su orgasmo se acercaba con ferocidad a lo cual el rubio también sintió como las paredes internas de la peliazul empezaban a ponerse más apretadas.

Empezó a moverse con mas fuerza y velocidad a lo cual finalmente provocó el orgasmo de konan la cual jamás había tenido un orgasmo así.

Konan: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! NARUTOOOOO!- grito corriéndose sobre el miembro del rubio el cual mordió el pezón perforado haciendo que el orgasmo fuera más duradero.

La amekage miraba al techo con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro con su cuerpo convulsionandose en intervalos de tiempos.

Konan: (dios...jamás...tuve...un orgasmo asi...me volveré loca si continua dándome orgasmos así).- pensó con satisfacción.

El rubio se retiró de ella haciendo que una gran cantidad de semen saliera de su vagina aun que la kunoichi logro hacer que la mayor parte se quedará dentro de ella.

Recuperándose de su orgasmo se recostó esta vez de frente sobre el escritorio haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran sobre el escritorio, dándole una buena vista de su culo al rubio.

Poniéndose un poco juguetona empezó a mover su trasero de lado a lado para llamar la atención lo cual funciono.

Volvió a penetrarla con fuerza y moviéndose con rapidez.

**Doggy style**

Kona: Aaahhh! Estas muy ansioso no ?! Aaahhh!- gemía por encima de su hombro, su cara estaba recostada sobre el escritorio al igual que sus pechos.

Naruto: puedes culparme ? tienes un cuerpo muy lascivo mi querido ángel.- gruño disfrutando de la suavidad del trasero de la amekage que chocaba con su pelvis.

Konan: Aaahhh! Me alegro que te gustara! Aaahhh!- gemía feliz que el rubio encontrar su cuerpo atractivo.

Por las historias del rubio las demás chicas del harem eran muy atractivas.

Slap!

Konan: Kyaaaaaa!- grito sorprendida al sentir como el rubio había azotado su trasero sin avisarle antes.

Naruto: que ? me detengo tenshi-chan ?- pregunto burlamente sin dejar de disminuir sus movimientos.

Konan: Aaahhh! No! No lo hagas! Castígame! Castiga este ángel cachondo!- Gimio dándole una sonrisa pervertida llena de lujuria al rubio.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Konan: Kyaaaaaa! Que rico! Castígame mi Salvador! Castiga a tu cachondo y pervertido ángel! Aaahhh!- gemía con baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Konan: dios! Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Azótame mas!- sus gemidos empezaba a aumentar de volumen conforme mas la azotaba el rubio.

Sus nalgas estaban rojas después de tantos azotes de parte del shinobi de la hoja.

Naruto por su parte con mano agarraba ambas manos de la peliazul mientras que con la otra agarraba la cabeza de esta para presionarla sobre el escritorio haciendo que la saliva que saliera de la boca de konan cayera en el escritorio.

Kona: Aaahhh! Asi! Follame mas fuerte! Rómpeme el culo! Aaahhh!- gemía con con sus ojos nublados por el placer y saliva escurriéndose de la comisura de sus labios.

El rubio se sintió mas caliente escuchando las suplicas de su nueva amante y decidió cumplirlas.

Jalándola de los muñecas con mas fuerza y presionando mas su cabeza sobre el escritorio, volvió a aumentar sus empujes haciendo que el escritorio empezara a crujir dando a entender que podría romperse por la fuerza.

Konan: si! Así! Follame así! Con fuerza! Reforma mi vagina a tu imagen! Aaahhh!- grito ahogándose en el placer.

Naruto jamás disminuyo la velocidad haciendo que la peliazul se ahogara en placer.

Estuvo en ese ritmo 10 minutos mas hasta que el rubio dio una ultima embestida la cual golpeo el punto G de la kunoichi la cual no pudo detener su orgasmo entrante.

Konan: KYAAAAAAAA! ME CORROOOOO!- grito corriéndose aun con su rostro sobre el escritorio.

Una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales salieron de su entrepierna los cuales se derramaron sobre el suelo.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de placer y decepción ya que estaba a un poco mas de poder correrse, mientras su nueva mujer ya se había corrido 2 veces el no había tenido ninguna.

Retirándose de la vagina de la peliazul empezó a masturbarse con el fin de correrse pero sabia que esto tardaría, por lo cual.

Naruto: tenshi-chan….te tengo un trabajo especial.- le hablo con una voz cantarina a la kage que estaba postrada sobre el escritorio con el trasero empinado.

Esta volteo al escuchar que la llamaban vio el rubio de pie masturbándose y entendió el mensaje.

Arrodillándose frente a el tomo el miembro de este y sin mas lo metió a su boca empezando a darle una mamada.

El rubio hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la caliente boca de la kunoichi la cual movía su cabeza de frente hacia atrás.

Naruto: oh mierda!- gruño al sentir que konan había metido todo su pene en su boca empezando a darle una garganta profunda.

Al parecer ella también estaba ansiosa de que el se corriera.

La nariz de la peliazul rozo con la entrepierna del rubio que por suerte estaba depilada pero a ella le daba igual.

Se quedo quieta unos segundos hasta que volvió a sacar todo su miembro cubierto de saliva y de sus fluidos vaginales.

Kona: Mmmmm! Que rico!- volvió a tragar su pene de un solo movimiento dándole mas placer a su compañero.

Hizo esta acción 10 veces mas pero sin resultado de que naruto se corriera, así que decidió en usar sus grandes tetas.

Naruto: diablos! Que suavez..! Pero era de esperarse de un ángel.- comento mirando al techo con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa en rostro signo que estaba disfrutando ahora el titfuck de la kunoichi.

Konan: te gusta naruto ? te gustan mis grandes tetas ?- pregunto subiendo y bajando sus pechos sobre el erecto miembro del rubio.

Naruto: si…me encantan…un poco más tenshi-chan…..un poco más.- hablo sintiendo que su primer orgasmo de la noche se acercaba.

Al escuchar esto la peliazul empezó a mover sus pechos más rápido sacándole mas suspiros de placer a su nuevo amante.

El ninja de konoha podía sentir esos grandes orbes de carne suave aprisionando su pene y en ocasiones podía sentir el metal de los piercing rozando su pene.

Pero finalmente llego a su límite.

Al ver que naruto ya estaba por llegar saco su miembro de sus pechos y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

Naruto: Aarrggg!- gruño liberando su carga sobre la peliazul la cual cerro los ojos y abrió la boca en espera de su elixir.

Igual que una estrella porno.

La mayoría del semen cayó sobre sus pechos y el resto sobre su cara y cabello.

La peliazul con su mano derecha recogió todo el semen de su cara para chuparlo sensualmente en frente del rubio mientras que con su otra mano recogía el semen de sus pechos para después aplicarlo como si fuera una crema.

Konan: Mmmmm que rico estuvo tu semen naruto….listo para mas ?- pregunto seductoramente al rubio el cual veía a la mujer arrodillada en frente de el.

Su pelo un desastre sin su flor que había caido gracias a su semen y de su agarre anterior en la mesa, sus pechos que brillaban gracias a su semen aplicado sobre ellos como si fuera una especie de crem.

Y por ultimo su rostro el cual se le había caído un poco el maquillaje.

En menos de unos segundos la kage se encontraba en el aire con el rbuio sujetándola de sus nalgas rojas.

**Standing carry**

Konan: Aaaahhhh! Aaahhh! Dios mio! Llegas mas profundo ahora! Aaahhh!- sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen cada vez que le rubio la bajaba y subía sobre su regazo.

Para mantener un mejor agarre envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ninja de konoha.

Excitado por las palabras de la kunoichi empezó a subirla un poco mas alto haciendo que casi todo su pene saliera y solo la punta estuviera dentro.

Y luego la dejaba caer con fuerza provocando un gran sonido de carne golpeando carne en la oficina.

Konan: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Mi útero! Estas golpeando la entrada de mi uteroooo!- gimió al como la cabeza del pene del rubio golpeaba una y otra vez la entrada de su utero.

Intentando entrar en su lugar sagrado.

Los gemidos de konan solo aumentaban la lujuria de naruto el cual solo se dedicaba a subirla y bajarla son fuerza.

Fue en eso que volvió sus cabeza hacia abajo para ver los pechos de konan agitarse de arriba hacia abajo debido a sus empujes.

Konan: kya! Si! Si! Si! Mi dios si!- gimió con una cara pervertida en su rostro con sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y la lengua de fuera.

Como una perra en celo.

El rubio empezó a morder los pezones duros de la kunoichi a la vez que dedicaba a tirar con sus dientes los piercing de ellos sacándole mas gemidos a la mujer.

Konan: MI dios! Mi dios! Mi dios! Sigue jugando con pezones! Muérdelos tira de ellos! Hazloooo! Aaahhh!- su cara ahora era un completo ahegao como resultado que se había rendido al placer.

Sin que se lo digan 2 veces hizo lo que pedía su mujer, empezó a morder sus pezones con mas fuerza sin lastimarla mucho.

Tirando y jugando con los piercing de sus pezones.

Dichos actos fueron recompensados con mas gemidos de la kage.

Konan: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh me encanta esto! No puedo vivir sin esto nunca mas!- gritaba eufórica presa del placer que el rubio le estaba dando.

Naruto soltó sus pechos solo para apegarla mas a el haciendo que sus pectorales se frotaran con las suaves tetas de la epliazul.

Empezó a subirla y bajarla mas rápido hasta que finalmente.

Konan: oh dios mio! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!- grito corriéndose por 3 vez este día, soltando sus fluidos vaginales sobre le pene del rubio y unos cayendo al piso.

Apretando los dientes por sentir por 3 vez como la vagina de konan se contraía y apretaba con mas fuerza sobre su pene.

Pero el aun no se corría, al menos no por 2 vez.

Perdida en el placer de su orgasmo la peliazul no se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba de espaldas de pie con el rubio sujetándola de las piernas.

**Full Nelson standing.**

Konan: kyaaaaa! No me das ni un respire! Aaahhh!- empezó a gemir impúdicamente borracha de placer.

Naruto: es tu culpa por tener este cuerpo lascivo! Hare que te olvides de yahiko, por que ahora eres mia konan!- gruño subiéndola y bajándola con la misma fuerza de antes.

Konan: si! Si! Si! Hazlo! Haz tuyo por completo a este ángel! Te pertenezco!- gemía como una perra en celo.

Naruto: dilo! Di que soy mejor que el! Hazlo!- gruño a la vez que le mordía una oreja sacándole un chillido de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Lo eres! Lo eres! Eres mejor que el! La tienes mas grande!- grito como una puta perdida en placer y olvidándose de todo solo pensando en el hombre que la follaba.

El rubio se dirigió contra un espejo que había en la habitación lo cual le permitió a konan verse en el.

Era un caos, se veía como una prostituta que le habían pagado por sexo.

Su pelo arruinado sin su flor distintiva la cual estaba tirada en alguna parte de la habitación, el maquillaje de sus ojos se había arruinado debido a unas lagrimas que salían de la comisura de sus ojos, su rostro era un ahegao de placer junto a su cuerpo sudado por toda las rondas de sexo que tuvo.

Konan: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- fue lo único que podía salir de su boca.

El rubio sentía que su orgasmos ya se acercaba así que empezó a subirla y bajarla mas fuerte rápido provocando que los gemidos de la kage aumentaran de volumen.

Naruto: te amo konan, y eres mía ahora para siempre.- le susurro al odio esta vez con palabras de amor y no de lujuria.

Konan: Aaahhh te amor! Te amo naruto! Te amo! Te amooooo!- grito alzando su mirada la cielo mientras obtenía el orgasmo mas grande su vida.

Sus fluidos salieron disparados con fuerza cayendo no solo en el piso también en el espejo en frente de ellos.

El rubio por su parte dio una ultima embestida con su pene el cual logro entrar en el útero de la mujer para poder disparar su semen caliente y fértil.

Esto hizo que le orgasmo de konan se duplicara con fuerza haciendo que se desmayara por la cantidad de placer que recurrió su cuerpo y mente.

El rubio se fue a uno de los sillones de la oficina para poder sentarse en el con la kage en sus brazos, totalmente desnuda y noqueada por su orgasmo.

Fueron solo unos segundos después de que su orgasmo pasara cuando…

Volteo su mirada hacia el escritorio para ver que este se había partido a la mitad.

Ahora se encontraba desnudo en la oficina del kage de amekage con esta desnuda en sus brazos y toda la habitación un desastre.

Naruto:…mierda…y ahora…..como salgo de aquí ?- se pregunto así mismo el rubio.

**Continuara…..**

**Autor: bueno mañana o el domingo saco el interludio 6 en donde se conocerán todas las chicas del rubio y organizaran la orgia.**

**Orgia: 29-11-2019**

**Autor: no mentiré este lemon se me complico debido a que hubo mucho trabajo en la oficina y no tuve chance de dedicarle mucho tiempo.**

**Una disculpa si le entro un poco tarde, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**El 30 saco el interludio 7 junto a la lista de todo harem.**

**Primarias, secundarias, concubinas y candidatas.**

**Nos vemos mañana o el domingo.**


	2. interludio 6

Naruto: estas segura de esto ?- pregunto mirando con precaución a la peliazul.

Después de aceptar el matrimonio político de konan, esta enseguida busca a un reemplazo para su puesto como amekage.

Fue algo difícil elegir pero al final eligió a un jounin especial que dominaba 3 naturalezas elementales y tenia un gran carisma.

Konan: si, normalmente me preocuparía pero con fio en el nuevo rokudaime, además ya no hay mas guerras que luchar.- dijo confiando en su sucesor.

Naruto asintió, tendría que hablar con kakashi-sensei para que hablara con la alianza shinobi y apoyaran a amenakagure.

Ahora debería estaba pensando en regresar con las chicas ya que le mando el tratado firmado a kakashi por una de sus invocaciones.

Que kakashi-sensei lidiara con el papeleo, el tenía que hacer algo mejor….…impedir que sus chicas se maten entre ellas.

Además tenia que ver en donde iban a vivir ya que todas tenían un hogar…bueno excepto saeko ya que no le importaría vivir en otro mundo debido al que el suyo había un apocalipsis zombie.

Activando su jutsu de teletransportacion para ir al universo DxD.

Por alguna razón tenia una rara sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

Una luz multicolor los cubrió solo para después apagarse sin dejar rastro de los 2 ninjas.

Universo DxD

Una vez mas se encontraba en el patio del palacio de yasaka, mirando alrededor vio a sus chicas rodeadas de un aura escura sobre ellas…..paradas sobre un cráter.

Naruto: eh…chicas ?- pregunto algo confundido e intimidado por el aura que desprendían.

Al escuchar la voz de naruto el aura amenazante alrededor de ellas desapareció, voltearon a verlo con unas grandes sonrisas.

Erza/saeko/yasaka/yoruichi: amor/Darling/anata/guapo !- gritaron felices de verlo, a pesar de que solo fueron unos días.

Y fueron días muy…desesperantes para ellas.

Naruto iba a hablar pero noto algo…..algo faltaba…..

Oh…cierto…..tenia miedo de preguntarlo pero…..necesitaba saberlo…..

Naruto: eh…chicas…..donde esta jalter ?- pregunto con algo de miedo por la respuesta que obtendría.

Las 4 hembras le dieron una mirada malvada al rubio que hizo que tragara saliva y konan levantara una ceja por esto.

También se encontraba curiosa mirando a la kitsune…debido a sus nueves colas saliendo por encima de su trasero.

Erza: oh la cebolla ? bueno ella….esta descansando….- respondió de forma vaga con las demás asintiendo detrás de ella.

Naruto iba a decirle que le dijera la verdad pero vio el cráter en frente de sus chicas…y llegando a una conclusión lógica.

Empezó a acercarse al cráter…solo para ver a jalter tirada en el suelo inconsciente y con algunos cortes y quemaduras sobre ella nada grave.

(meme de yamcha cuando es derrotado :v)

Naruto:…..- miro en silencio esta escena mientras sus chicas miraban orgullosas su trabajo con konan mirando de esto sin entender mucho.

Naruto: chicas…..enserio ?- pregunto algo exasperado por esto, ya que no esperaba que esto se volviera rutina.

Todas: ella se lo busco.- dijeron de forma seria ya que no iban a dejar pasar el insulto por la peliblanca.

Naruto solo suspiro por esto y konan miro esto algo divertida viendo que sus ¨hermanas¨ eran algo diferente de lo que pensó.

Al menos no eran unas princesas o herederas mimadas.

Si no guerreras con las que podía llevarse bien.

En eso escucharon unos gemidos de dolor y todas voltearon a ver el cráter para ver como se levantaba jalter sacudiendo su cabeza.

Jalter: arg! Que mierda!...- mientras se masajeaba su cabeza por el dolor.

Miro alrededor para ver donde estaba, mirando arriba para ver a las demás mujeres del rubio, a el y a una nueva chica de pelo azul.

Gruño molesta ya que dedujo que esta era la nueva miembro del harem.

Jalter: otra ? que no te conformas con las que tienes ? cuantas mas ?! gigolo! Pervertido! Mujeriego!- grito lanzándole mas insultos al rubio el cual negó con la cabeza.

Konan: veo que tienes una chica problemática naruto.- hablo después de analizar a la peliblanca y lo primera impresión de ella, que la chica no tenia un buen temperamento.

La avenger fulmino con la mirada a la kunoichi.

Jalter: a quien le llamas problemática puta barata!- le grito a enojada a la kunoichi la cual le creció una vena del enojo.

Puta barata ?

Jalter: no escuchaste pelo de mora ? EH ?- volvió a gritarle a la kunoichi la cual se empezaba a emputar por los insultos.

Mora ?

Las demás suspiraron con cansancio, enserio esta chica tenia una boca muy vulgar.

Jalter: y lo mismo va para ustedes rameras!- ahora el temperamento de jalter estaba tomando el control haciendo que no pensara en lo que decía.

Una vez erza y las demás fueron rodeadas de un aura de poder y intención asesina.

Kurama: (naruto…..yo te recomiendo….que salgas de aquí…..AHORA!).- grito con algo de pánico a su compañero viendo que esto no terminaría bien.

Dicho compañero salió hacia el palacio para buscar a kunou y que esta no saliera hacia el patio trasero del palacio.

Konan: ustedes…..no les importaría..una mano extra verdad ?- pregunto seria y molesta la kunoichi mientras partes de su cuerpo se convirtian en papeles.

Erza y las demás se miraron entre ellas unos segundo solo para despues volver su mirada hacia la epliazul.

Todas: eres bienvenida.- le contestaron con una sonrisa malvada la cual imito konan mirando hacia la peliblanca servant.

Erza con su armadura de la emperatriz del fuego la cual reducía el poder de las llamas de jalter a la mitad.

Saeko desenfundado su katana mientras empezaba a controlar su respiración, se podía escuchar unas palabras las cuales eran: concentración total, respiración de agua.

Respiración de agua ?

Yasaka tenía en sus manos bolas de fuego azul las cuales eran su fox fire.

Yoruichi activo su shunko para darle otra paliza a la alter la cual no aprendía la lección.

La cual trago saliva algo preocupada, pero era demasiado orgullosa y arrogante como para dar marcha atrás así que se preparó para su victoria.

Demostrando que ella era la mejor del harem y el rubio no necesitaba a nadie mas.

Jalter: vengan estúpidas! Esta vez yo-

1 minuto después

Una vez mas jalter se cnontraba en el mismo cráter….solo que esta vez era más profundo.

Erza suspiro ante esto ya que vio que la peliblanca sería muy molesta.

Algo le decía que esta no sería la última riña entre ellas.

En eso volteo su mirada a la peliazul y por lo que vio en el corto combate, dedujo que era una shinobi por sus ataque.

Caminando hacia ella para poder presentarse formalmente a la vez que le contaria los detalles de su plan.

Erza: mucho gusto, mi nombre es erza scarlet maga clase S de fairy tail, como te llamas ?- pregunto cortésmente mientras estrechaba su mano con la kunoichi.

Konan: konan, ex-kunoichi de amekagure, mucho gusto.- devolviéndole el gesto a la pelirroja.

Erza: bien konan te pondré al corriente mientras la cebolla despierta, te hablare sobre la iniciativa harem.- dijo de forma seria.

Todas se quedaron en silencio por el nombre.

Erza: si lose….necesitamos otro nombre…estoy abierta a sugerencia.- dijo sin perder la compostura pero tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas prueba de que estaba algo avergonzada.

**Continuara….**

**Autor: bueno hasta ahora tenemos de universos a:**

**Naruto**

**Fairy tail**

**HOTD**

**DxD**

**Bleach**

**FGO**

**Boku no hero**

**Sekirei**

**Rwby**

**Lo que son chisato y olga serán las únicas de su universo, ya que en kuroinu naruto se va chingar a medio mundo ahí.**

**Cuando me refiero a chingar me refiero a matar…no a coger :v**

**Con albedo…si esta agregada aplaudan.**

**Será una succubus de DxD para no meter a overlord, seria algo complicado.**

**Pero si seria la misma succubus virgen asi que naruto la va a estrenar :v **

**Con afrodita hare que sea su version de DxD, ya que sería problemático que valla al ragnarog y se agarre a vergasos con dioses.**

**Seamos sinceros tal vez derrote a uno, pero los demás ?**

**Mmmmm se me olvida algo ? oh cierto! Naruto tendrá a 2 acosadoras yandere que se lo quieren violar pero el rubio va a huir de ellas.**

**No se las va ah coger, seria mas…comedia mas que nada XD**

**Ya saben el consejo de merlin(parodia): ¨no metan su pene en una loca¨**

**Esdeath: ven guerrero! Follame como una ramera!- grito con una cara de locura en su rostro**

**Naruto: no ni vergas!- grito corriendo de ella.**


	3. orgia

Después de contarle a todos los aviones que tenía sobre el harén del rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar.

Las chicas se encuentran actualmente en el baño del palacio de yasaka (igual al de rias en HERO), todas se encuentran limpiando para poder estar en su mejor momento y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

Yoruichi acaba de limpiar su cuerpo en eso vio a su compañera de un lado que era konan y se fija en sus pechos específicos en sus pezones.

Yoruichi: oye konan.- le hablo la peliazul la cual se encuentra tañando sus brazos.

Konan: si? - pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Yoruichi: dime ... .duele el ponértelos ... y también aumenta el placer? - preguntó curiosa sobre los piercings de la peliazul.

Konan: duele en efecto hasta que tu pezón se cure totalmente, también debes tomar en cuenta la ropa que usas ya que esta se puede atorar en el ... y si ... aumenta la diversión y el placer a la hora del sexo. un sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba sus piercing.

En eso tuvo que ser un par de manos manoseando sus pechos, miro hacia atrás para ver la cara traviesa de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mmmm enserio ... pues déjame probarlo.- comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de forma suave sacándole leves gemidos a la peliazul.

Un poco más alejado de ellas erza y yasaka acababan de terminar de limpiarse el pelo, la milf agarro sus pechos entre sus manos mirando detenidamente sus pezones.

Erza: estas pensando en hacerlo? - pregunto mirando a la youkai la cual se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

Yasaka: no mentiré que suena un poco… atractivo por así decirlo… .y tu? - pregunto a la pelirroja la cual agarro un jabón para pasearlo sobre sus brazos.

Erza: suena atractivo pero si lo hago será solo temporal, creo que pueden retirarse así que tal vez lo haga para unas noches de sexo pero eventualmente los retirados.- dijo terminando ahora pasando el jabón sobre sus piernas.

Yasaka se quedó en silencio satisfecha de la respuesta.

Ella tenia que pensar sobre el asunto luego, miro a la pelirroja la cual tomo un rastrillo que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

Yasaka: vas a rasurarte tu vello púbico? - pregunto la youkai interesada ya que ella, jalter y erza eran las que tenían vello mientras que las otras 3 se lo rasuraban.

Erza: si, es una ocasión especial así que por que? Además volverá a crecer, y tu?- pregunto mirando a la milf la cual le sonrió en respuesta para tomar un rastrillo.

Yasaka: bueno..no puedo quedarme atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro haciendo reír a la maga.

Del otro lado se encontraban saeko y jalter, la ultima mirando a la primera la cual acaba de depilarse su vagina ya que le había crecido un poco de vello.

Saeko: ( bien supongo que estoy lista).- pensó al ver su vagina libre de cualquier vello.

En eso noto que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a jalter, la cual miraba su vagina depilada.

Jalter al verse descubierta volteo la mirada avergonzada y volvió a enjabonar sus brazos.

Saeko: quieres rasurarte?- pregunto a su compañera de lado la cual se sonrojo un poco.

Jalter: si..pero….no se como….- dijo en voz baja avergonzada de este hecho.

Saeko solo se rio de forma leve por esto, se le hacía lindo.

Saeko: tranquila deja te ayudo.- se posiciono detrás de ella para aumentar más la avergüenza de la avenger.

Solo unos minutos mas i todas salieron del baño con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, excepto yoruichi la cual la tenia sobre su hombro, sin darle importancia su desnudez.

Erza: bien chicas es hora de ponernos sexys, que gane la mejor.- terminando de hablar todas se quitaron su toalla para ir a ponerse el conjunto que usarían esta noche.

La maga saco de su dimensión de bolsillo unas prendas que usaría esta noche.

Erza: (no pienso perder).- fue el pensamiento de la maga la cual se encontraba decidida a ganar.

Ella iba a ganar por su honor por su título de hembra alfa en el harem.

Afuera del palacio

Naruto había ido a dejar a kuno con una amiga suya según yasaka, kuno se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche con ella.

A lo cual el fue a dejarla solo para estar seguro.

Entro al palacio saludando a los guardias los cuales esta vez todos eran mujeres.

Cuando iba a buscar a sus chicas vio una nota en la mesa del comedor la cual decía:

¨ven semental, te esperamos arriba en el cuarto con una nota rosa en la puerta¨

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto.

Recordó que la ultima vez que sucedió esto había obtenido un trio.

Ahora estaba segura que obtendría algo mas que un trio.

Cuando llego a la puerta que tenia la nota rosa entro abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Yoruichi con una tanga, guantes hasta los codos y medias de color blanco sin sostén lo cual dejaba sus pechos de chocolate al descubierto.

Jalter con una lencería de color negro, tanga y bragas a juego.

Konan tenía un sosten y una tanga del mismo color solo que estos tenían un estampado de nubes rojas, un conjunto erótico de akatsuki.

Yasaka tenía un conjunto de lencería de color rosa, tanga y un sostén.

Saeko con su lencería que usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su sostén de flores, unas medias de color morado oscuro junto a la tanga del mismo color.

Y erza estaba usando una versión de su armadura de seducción solo que esta vez no tenía la diadema, el delantal y sin guantes de metal.

Aún tenía sus medias negras a juego con unos guantes y su tanga de color rosa sin sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas y seductoras que se miraban esas mujeres.

Y solo por el….. solo tuvo un pensamiento que vino a su cabeza.

Naruto: (soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cama empezando a desnudarse.

Llegó a la cama solo con sus boxers, a lo cual las chicas lo agarraron de las manos para tirarlo a la cama.

Erza se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión mientras que saeko le besaba el cuello.

yasaka y jalter se dedicaban a besar y lamer su torso.

Mientras yoruichi y konan acariciaban el miembro del rubio sobre la tela del boxer.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso por las acaricias de estas hermosas mujeres.

Ero-sennin de seguro esta orgullo y celoso en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pechos de erza y saeko.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Juega con mis pechos! Aaahhh!

Saeko: ooohhh! Como amo que me toques! Aaahhh!

Gemian ambas mujeres empezando a calentarse debido a las acarisias del rubio.

Las 2 mujeres que se encontraban abajo del rubio procedieron a quitarle la ultima prenda que este aun llevaba revelando su erecto pene de 9 pulgadas.

Lamiendo los labios con lujuria ambas empezaron a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de gozo.

Todas las chicas se apartaron de el para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas a darle placer a su hombre.

Naruto gemía de satisfacción sintiendo como las 6 mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene intercambiando lugares en ocasiones.

Pero decidido que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

En un movimiento, ahora se encontraban 6 rubios de pie rodeando a las mujeres mientras el original se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Seria injusto que a una de ellas les tocara el original y las otras no.

Así que por el momento que se divirtieran con sus clones.

Cada una fue con un clon para empezar a darle sexo oral.

Todas empezaron a chupar las bolas de los clones sacando suspiros de estos, después procedieron a lamer todo el pene de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos masajeaban los testículos.

Todas iban al mismo ritmo hasta que yoruichi se les adelanto empezando a chupar el pene de su clon con ferocidad.

Al ver esto las demás empezaron a chupar el pene de los clones con la misma ferocidad no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Konan fue la primero en empezar en hacerle a su clon una garganta profunda sacándole un gemido de satisfacción al clon.

Pero no fue la única ya que fue seguida de jalter y yoruichi, mientras que las otras 3 tenían otros planes.

Erza, saeko y yasaka se quitaron sus sostenes al ver que el miembro del rubio estaba todo cubierto de su saliva lo metieron entre sus pechos para empezar a darle un titfuck a los clones.

El naruto original se encontraba excitado por la vista por lo cual empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta viendo el show.

Al parecer la primera batalla había iniciado.

Garganta vs Tetas.

Por la cara de sus clones se podía ver que todos estaban disfrutando esto y seria difícil elegir que es mejor.

Pero al final ganaría quien hiciera que se corriera primero.

Jalter y las otras metían los penes de los clones por completo en sus bocas haciendo que la nariz de estas tocan la entrepierna de los clones.

Yasaka y las otras movían sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo incluso las movían de lado a lado.

Por lo que podía escuchar los gemidos de sus clones, el equipo vencedor sería...

Clones: me corroo!- gritaron corriendose sobre los pechos de yasaka, saeko y erza.

El primero clon en venirse fue el de yasaka seguido en conjunto con el de erza y saeko provocando un empate por el 2 lugar.

Las 3 mujeres abrieron sus bocas para recibir el semen de su hombro, algunos restos de semen cayeron sobre sus pechos a lo cual todas empezaron a recogerlo de sus pechos y chuparlo de forma erótica.

Yasaka al terminar de beber el semen de sus pechos le dio una sonrisa engreída a erza la cual solo resoplo ante esto ya que técnicamente le estaba diciendo.

¨mis tetas son mejores que las tuyas¨

Saeko: parece que perdiste esta ronda eh erza.- comentó la espadachina la cual acababa de beber todo su semen.

Erza chupo su dedo cubierto de semen gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Erza: no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que viene ahora.- dijo sensualmente a lo cual la busujima asintió con la cabeza tenían una sonrisa de lujuria.

Clones: arg! Carajo!- escucharon gruñir a los otros clones los cuales se corrieron sobre las bocas de las demas con yoruichi siendo la que hizo correr primero a su clon seguida de konan y por ultimo jalter.

Pero era de esperarse, ella no tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia de erza y saeko las cuales eran las que más habían tenido relaciones con el rubio.

Yoruichi, yasaka y konan tenían un poco de experiencia el ámbito.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que las demás terminaran de beber el semen de los clones.

Después todas las chicas procedieron a quitarse sus sostenes y tangas, dejándolas desnudas solo con sus medias qué algunas tenias.

Todas estaban desnudas enfrente del rubio él cual no podía sentirse una vez más un bastardo con suerte.

Naruto miro a todas sus y sabía que lo siguiente que venía, pero, no sabía a quién elegir primero.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos finalmente decidido con quien empezaría.

Deshaciendo un clon para que fueran 5 y con el 6 cada clon agarro una chica la puso sobre la cama en la posición de misionero.

Naruto: lista ?- pregunto mirando a la elegida.

Jalter: s-solo- h-hazlo!- grito avergonzada solo para volver a gritar por la brusquedad de la embestida de su compañero.

A lo cual todos los clones le siguieron.

Konan: Ohhh no me canso de esto!

Yoruichi: oh mierda si!

Saeko: Kyaaa!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Mi macho!

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto!

Jalter: Aaahhh!

No les dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.

El cuarto lleno de gemidos de diferentes voces pero todas tenían algo en común, todas eran de placer y amor por el hombre con el que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Vamos! Rómpeme el culo!

Gemía la alter sintiéndose feliz de ser la primera mientras el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas.

Las demás estaban en igual posición solo que con yasaka, konan y yoruichi los clones estaban manoseando los pechos de estas.

Mientras que con erza y saeko, los clones chupaban los pechos de estas.

Toda la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de las chicas las cuales su lujuria estaba por los techos.

Erza: si! Chupa mis tetas naruto! Son tuyas! Aaahhh!

Saeko: muerde mis pezones! Hazlo naruto! Por favor!

Yasaka: mi kami! Aprieta mis tetas! Sigue dandome duroooo!

Yoruichi: mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido!

Konan: dios! No te detengas! Pellizca mis pezones! Aaahhh!

Jalter: vamos! Mas! Mas! Mas!

Por suerte había sellos anti-sonido por lo cual nadie podía oírlos desde afuera.

Los clones penetraban a las mujeres con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de todas.

Ahora erza y yoruichi tenían sus piernas presionadas contra sus pechos mientras que sus piernas estaban juntas en el pecho de los clones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que profundo! Mas mi amor! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi: mierda! Mierda! Estas muy adentrooooo!

Con jalter y saeko los clones se habían recostado sobre ellas haciendo que los pechos de las mujeres se frotaran con los pectorales de los rubios a la vez que se besaban.

Jalter: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Y por ultimo con yasaka y konan los clones chupaban un pecho mientras que con una mano jugaban con el otro orbe de carne suave.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Te encantan mis tetas mi macho ?! Hazlo que quieras con ellas!

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Muérdeme y pellízcame mis pezones!

El rubio seguía follando con fuerza a la alter a la vez que se daban un beso apasionado, pero los gemidos de las otras chicas lo excitaban en gran medida.

El junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza sacándole mas gemidos a la mujeres.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero una cosa era segura...

todas: me corro! Me corro naruto! AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron todas a la vez que se corrían juntas.

Los movimientos del rubio junto el de los clones se detuvo dejando que las chicas disfrutaran de su orgasmo.

Unos minutos después todas se encontraban recuperadas de su orgasmo y lista para mas.

A lo cual el rubio sonrió en respuesta de esto.

Horas después

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Minutos ? Horas ? E incluso días ?

No sabían pero de lo que si estaban seguras era que todas ya habían llegado a su 4 orgasmo y era donde todas se habían desmayado en sus anteriores encuentros.

Era aquí donde comenzaría la pelea.

Actualmente cada una estaba en una posición diferente.

Erza estaba montándolo con fuerza a un clon que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Konan estaba acostada con una pierna levantada con un clon follandole su vagina con fuerza.

Konan: ahí! Ahí! Ahí! Aaahhh! Dios!

Yasaka y yoruichi estaban en el suelo en doggy style con unos clones follandolas con fuerza, las 2 se encontraba de frente a lo cual ambas procedieron a besarse.

Yasaka/yoruichi: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Saeko estaba con el original el cual la estaba penetrando en la posición de cuchara, con el rubio masajeándole los pechos.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!

En frente de ella se encontraba jalter en la misma posición que saeko pero se encontraba con una cara cansada.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Todas escucharon esto y sonrieron en sus mentes, dándose cuenta de algo.

La servant estaba por llegar a su limite.

Los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse mas rapido y fuerte para poder depositar su semen en los uteros fertiles de sus chicas.

Todas empezaron a gemir en voz alta pero mas jalter la cual ya tenia una cara ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Jalter: Puta madre! Aaahhh! N-no voy! A perdeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Solo fueron unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio y sus clones dieran una ultima embestida que golpeo el punto G de todas provocando el orgasmos de todas.

Pero para jalter este fue su ultimo de esta noche.

Jalter: mierda! Mierda! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que el clon depositaba su semen en su vagina, el clon sintió como el cuerpo de la servant se aflojaba dando entender que se había desmayado.

**Jalter fuera **

Las demás empezaron a reunir fuerza para la siguiente ronda mientras el clon de naruto que estaba atendiendo a jalter desapareció no sin antes acomodar a la servant en la cama.

Ahora cada quien volvió a empezar a follar con sus compañeros.

Esta vez un clon estaba con yoruichi en una posición de loto sentados en un sillón con los brazos de la morena envueltos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este tenía sus manos sobre su trasero a la vez qué le envestía.

actualmente ambos se besaban.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Konan estaba con él original en la posición de full nelson de pie sobre la habitación, la peliazul gemía de placer ya que el clon la estaba follando por el culo y su vagina liberaba fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

Konan: Dios que brusco! Dios si! Si!

Erza se encontraba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por detrás por un clon.

Erza: Dame duro naruto! Follame cómo una perra! Aaahhh!

saeko y yasaka se encontraban en la posición de cowgril montando como si fueran unas vaqueras a su semental.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! más rápido! Aaahhh!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Arre vaquero! Arre!

Una vez más la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de las chicas, exceptuando a jalter la cual parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoruichi empezó a bajar y subir ajustándose sobre los movimientos del clon, separándose del beso para tomar aire mientras el clon del rubio ataco sin piedad sus pechos.

Yoruichi: fuck! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!

En la cama saeko empezó a chupar uno de los grandes pechos de yasaka mientras el clon debajo de esta apretaba el otro.

El clon de saeko le estaba dando unas nalgadas provocando que gimiera mientras chupaba las grandes tetas de la youkai.

Yasaka: que rico! Esto es demasiado! Sigue chupando mis tetaaassss!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Erza por su parte seguia a cuatro patas siendo follada como una perra mientras el clon tiraba de su cuello con una mano y con la otra la azotaba.

Erza: Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas! Castígame como una perraaaaa!

Y por ultimo estaba konan con el original el cual estaba en medio de la habitación teniendo, el rubio le estaba aplicando un full nelson solo que en vez de penetrar su vagina estaba penetrando su ano.

Por suerte la peliazul le entrego su primera vez anal pero aun asi...

Konan: dios mevas a rompeeeeerrrr! Me vas rompeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ese es el plan...konan...- el rubio le susurro en el odio mientras seguia con sus embestidas fuertes haciendo que la peliazul gimiera aun mas de placer.

Sin dejar de disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos naruto miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a todas sus chicas siendo folladas con fuerza y gimiendo con lujuria.

La vista lo excitaba en gran medida, sus sexys cuerpos cubiertos de sudor haciéndolas ver aun mas sensuales junto a esas sonrisas de éxtasis.

Lo ponían mas caliente de lo que estaba y de manera inconsciente empezó a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que la peliazul entre sus brazos empezara chillar de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi culo! Estas destrozando mi culo! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi sentia el pene del clon golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino mientras mordia uno de sus pezones.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Carajo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!

Con yasaka y saeko ahora estaban poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control con sus movimientos mientras los clones les daban nalgadas con una mano y con la otra manoseaban los pechos de las chicas.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Ya casi! Un poco mas! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Mas! No te detengas!

Con erza el clon no dejaba de tirar de su hermoso pelo escarlata pero ahora su otra mano dejo de azotarla para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Ya casiiiiii!

El original y los clones empezaron a sentir como las vaginas de yoruichi, saeko, erza y yasaka se empezaban a contraerse.

Al igual que el ano de konan.

Al sentir esto empezaron a moverse de manera furiosa con el fin de que todas se corrieran.

Lo cual lo logro haciendo que todas gritaron al llegar a su orgasmo, en especifico una la cual fue...

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi dios! DIIIIIOOSSSSS!

Konan fue la que obtuvo el orgasmo mas fuerte haciendo que alzara su mirada al cielo con un ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

El original sintió como el ano de la kunoichi lo apretaba con gran fuerza como nunca, al igual que los clones sintieron como las paredes internas de las demás apretaban sus penes.

Solo unos segundos después de que konan llegara al orgasmo esta se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

**Konan fuera **

Las demás después de que su orgasmo se fuera se miraron entre si para ver si alguien se había desmayado.

Voltearon hacia a konan la cual se desmayo por la fuerza de orgasmo, sonrieron felices y cansadas al ver una contendiente menos.

Naruto fue a dejarla en la cama a lado de jalter la cual seguía inconsciente.

Después de dejarla miró a sus chicas pensando en cuál era la siguiente las demás iban a ponerse en posición cuando...

?: naruto haz más clones, danos a todas una doble-penetración!

El rubio las chicas y los clones miraron hacia...erza...la cual tenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro mientras estaba de pie desnuda con las manos en sus caderas.

Saeko imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió.

Yoruichi tenía la sonrisa mas grande que había dado en su vida, ya que una de sus fantasías sexuales era una doble-penetración.

Y esta noche se cumpliría.

Pero lo curioso fue yasaka la cual tenía una cara de excitación y...nervios ?.

Erza: ho ? Al parecer alguien no se siente segura de si misma.- hablo arrogantemente mirando a la youkai la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yasaka: hmph! Eso lo veremos scarlet.- dijo de forma altanera mirando a la pelirroja.

Erza no contestó y empezó a caminar a la cama para acostarse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Las demás imitaron esto y se pusieron en la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando al rubio y sus clones.

Los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.

Después de acomodarse, había un clon debajo de cada chica con otro encima suyo.

Esta vez le había tocado el original a la morena de yoruichi.

Sin querer desperdiciar más el tiempo las penetraron a todas a la vez provocando una gran gemido en conjunto de todas.

Erza: Aaahhh! Como amo esto!

Saeko: diablos! Se siente fantástico!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: oh dios! Que bien se siente!

Fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de las chicas.

Erza y saeko ya tenían un poco de experiencia en esto pero lo que era yasaka y yoruichi no tenían ninguna en esto.

Del lado de yasaka estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos sorprendida por esta nueva sensación de tener 2 penes dentro de ella.

Yoruichi no estaba mejor ya que tenía una sonrisa pervertida y ojos nublado por el placer.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por erza y saeko ya que dedujeron por sus reacciones que la siguiente en salir sería una de ellas 2.

Los rubios no dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y empezaron a moverse de forma calmada pero placentera para las hembras.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios! Se siente tan bien!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Así! Mas rapido!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Aaahhh!

Esta vez los gemidos que sonaban en la habitación eran un poco mas fuerte debido a la doble penetración de las hembras.

Era un milagro que konan y jalter no se despertaran por el ruido, dedujo que estarían fuera de servicio hasta mañana.

Naruto junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse mas rápido provocando que los gemidos de las chicas empezaran aumentar.

Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Dios mas!

Yoruichi: Mas! Mas! Esto es increibleeeee!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Esto es grandioso! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Como adoro esta sensacion! Me encantaaaaa!

El harem de naruto se encontraba en éxtasis por la sensación de ser penetradas por sus dos agujeros.

La sensación era indescriptible.

El original y los clones de arriba usaron sus manos para apretar los senos de las chicas sacándole mas gemidos a las chicas

Mientras los clones de abajo besaban los cuellos de las chicas y jugaban con sus manos con el clítoris de estas.

Las chicas tenían sus mentes en blanco, el placer era demasiado para ellas pero aun asi se mantuvieron firmes sin ceder.

Excepto una.

Yoruichi: mas! Mas! Quiero mas! Mas!

A pesar de que sus mentes estaban nubladas por el placer yasaka, erza y saeko miraron hacia la morena la cual tenia un ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos nublados por el placer mirando a la nada.

Todas vieron que la doble penetración era demasiado para ella, ahora solo tenían que resistir esta ronda.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y sus clones no disminuían su velocidad, mas bien cada cierta hora aumentaban sus embestidas.

Con erza y sus 2 clones estos el clon de abajo empezó a besar de forma apasionada a la pelirroja mientras que el de arriba chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el otro.

Erza: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Con yasaka sus clones apretaban sus pechos con ambas manos haciendo que la milf youkai gritara de extasis al sentir como 4 manos jugaban con sus enormes tetas.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios no paren! Sigan jugando con mis tetaaaaaaaassss!

Saeko tenia el clon de abajo jugando con una de sus manos su clítoris pellizcándolo en ocaciones haciendo que esta gritara por el placer.

Mientras el clon de abajo jalaba con sus dedos los pezones duros de la busujima.

Saeko: Kya! No te detengas! Sigue jugando con mi clítoris y pezones! Kya!

Y por ultimo.

La morena de yoruichi no paraba de gemir con la lengua de fuera y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Los clones de arriba y debajo de ella embestían al mismo tiempo y en ocasiones invertían los tiempos haciendo que cuando uno entrara el otro saliera.

El original y los otros clones habían hecho esto con las demás pero fue yoruichi la que no soporto este ritmo haciendo que esta no pensara en nada mas que la siguieran penetrando.

Yoruichi: no pares! No pares! Dame mas! Rómpeme en dos!

Gritaba ahogada en el placer provocando que los demás en el cuarto se pusieran mas calientes.

Despues de 20 minutos mas los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que llegaban a su limite.

Las chicas por su parte no estaban mejor ya que tenían un gran orgasmo que se acercaba rápido.

El rubio asintió su cabeza a sus clones los cuales captaron la orden y empezaron a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad.

Las chicas chillaban de placer.

Yasaka: Ooohhh! Me voy a correr! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Mmmmm! ¡Si! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: ya casi! Ya casi! Kya!

Yoruichi: ¡SÍ! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! SSSSIIII!

Finalmente tanto las chicas como el rubio y sus clones llegaron al orgasmo.

Las chicas estaban en un nuevo mundo de placer sintiendo como su vagina y ano era por su semen de su amante.

Un poco mas y se desmayaban ... bueno excepto una.

Yoruichi tenia un ahegao en su cara con su lengua de fuera y sus pupilas en forma de corzaon.

Su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el sexo de esta noche se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que obtuvo de la doble penetración.

El cuerpo de la morena se desplomó sobre el clon de abajo el cual la atrapo para despues acomodarla en la cama al lado de konan y jalter.

**Yoruichi fuera**

Los clones que estaban follando a yoruichi desaparecieron en nube de humo.

Erza y yasaka se miraron con desafio sin querer seder mientras saeko las miraba divertida, las 3 tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por tanto sexo a la vez que respiraban de forma agita.

Naruto vio a sus chicas y vio lo máximo aguantaría rondas mas asi que ...

A seguir dándoles….

Ahora yasaka estaba con el follaje original de su vagina con un clon penetrando en su ano, estaban de pie en la habitación dejando caer y subir a yasaka sobre ambos penes.

Yasakka: ¡AAAHHHH! MAS! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO!

Saeko estaba acostada de lado en la cama con 2 clones, uno penetrando su vagina y el otro su ano.

Ambos clones se movían en igualdad a la vez que el de enfrente besaba apasionadamente a saeko mientras que el de atrás manoseaba sus grandes pechos.

Saeko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!

Por ultimo erza estaba en la cama montando a un clon que follaba su vagina mientras tenia otro encima de ella penetrándole su ano.

El clon de atras apretaba sus tetas y pellizcando sus pezones y el abajo tenia sus manos sobre su trasero dándole nalgadas a la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! QUE RICOOOOOO!

Los gemidos de las chicas aumentaban de placer mientras naruto y sus clones suspiraban o gruñían de placer.

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron más excitados al oír los grandes gritos de las chicas las cuales gozaban de placer por los movimientos de ellos.

El original veía de frente como la cara de la milf youkai se distorsionaba en una de placer, pero no era la única ya que saeko y erza estaban igual.

Acerco su cara para darle un beso apasionada a la youkai la cual lo devolvió con gusto y placer.

El clon de atrás empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la youkai con la intención de dejarle una marca.

Yasaka: MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Saeko por su parte dejo de besarse con el clon de enfrente y ahora se dedicaba a gemir al sentir como el clon de enfrente seguía penetrando su vagina sin descanso alguno a la vez que jugaba con sus pechos.

El clon de atrás empezó a darle azotes en su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra tenía un firme agarre sobre la cintura.

Saeko: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ME VUELVO LOCA! AAAHHH!

Erza seguía igual, siendo penetrada por sus dos agujeros por 2 clones pero...

Erza: NARUTO! DAME OTRO CLON!

El grito sorprendió a yasaka pero a saeko ya sabiendo la resistencia de su amiga.

Otro?

En un estele de humo apareció otro clon, solo que este estaba de pie en la cama con su pene enfrente de la cara de la maga.

La pelirroja no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a chupar el pene del clon con hambre y placer.

Los otros clones seguían penetrándola con fuerza a la vez que la daban nalgadas a su culo y jugaban con sus grandes tetas.

Erza: MMMMM! DIOS QUE RICOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS! MMMMM!

Chupaba el pene del clon y solo lo sacaba para soltar gemidos.

Esto sorprendió a la milf de yasaka al ver que la maga humana estaba teniendo un gangbang y no parecía con signos de cansancio.

Eso es el asusto un poco, ya que llegó a su límite.

Yasaka: NO PERDDEREEEEE! AAAAHHHHH! MAS! DAME MAS ANATA!

Escuchando la solicitud de su hembra el rubio junto al clon empezar a subir y bajarla con más rapidez y fuerza haciendo que sus penes golpearan zonas sensibles dentro de la milf.

Yasaka: KYA! ¡SI! ASI! AAAAHHHH!

Saeko estaba en un mundo de éxtasis al sentir los 2 cuerpos musculosos de los clones frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sus grandes pechos rozando con los duros pectorales del rubio.

Sumándole al sentir 2 grandes miembros de carne deformando su anterior haciendo que estos tomanran su forma.

Ella estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, aunque no le importaba ya que ella de naruto y solo de ella.

Saeko: KAMI! NO PARES! ¡SIGUE COMO UNA PROSTITUA! HAZLO NARUTOOOO!

Erza seguía teniendo su gangbang siendo follada como una puta sin pudor alguno.

Los clones estaban moviéndose furiosamente sacándose a la pelirroja grandes gritos de placer.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! MAS FUERTE! ¡FOLLA A TU PUTA NARUTO! MMMMMM!

El rubio escuchaba los gritos de sus hembras y solo lograban que se pusiera más cachondo haciendo una señal con su cabeza a los clones.

Los que captaron empezaron a moverse más rápido de lo que habían hecho en la noche asiendo que se el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Pero no se quedaron ahí ya que comenzará a morder o pellizcar los pezones de las hembras a la vez que los azotes eran más fuertes logrando una vez más que los gritos de placer y lujuria aumentaran.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua de fuera, sus ojos nublados por el placer y unos sonrojos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Saeko: ¡AAAA! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! KYAAAA!

Yasaka: AMO ESTO! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO! SIGUE FOLLANDOTE A TU ZORRAAAA!

Erza: MMMMM! ¡SI! QUE RICO! LO AMO! NO PARES NARUTO!

Eran los gritos de lujuria que se escuchaban en toda la habitación más el sonido de carne golpeando carne acompañado del olor a sexo duro que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro que el olor no se iría tan fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora exactamente y las mujeres del rubio estaban sintiendo su orgasmo se acercaba, este era mas grande que al anterior.

Por lo cual 1 de las 3 caería en esta ronda.

Sintiendo como la caliente y estrecha vagina de yasaka empezaba apretar aun mas su pene era señal de que la milf estaba llegando a su límite.

Los clones de saeko y erza sintieron esto y decidieron intentar ir más rápido y fuerte para el siguiente orgasmo fuera increíble.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! ME CORRO NARUTO! ME CORRO!

Saeko: DIOS! DIOS! NARUTOOOOO!

Yasaka: SI! YA CASI! ¡YA CASI MI MACHOOOO!

Solo fueron unos empujes mas hasta que las 3 llegaron a su orgasmo ... en especial 1 ...

O 2? ...

Yasaka: ME CORROOOOOOOOOO!

Saeko: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas hembras recibieron un gran grito al llegar a su orgasmo más grande que tuvieron en su vida.

Tenían en sus caras un ahegao mientras sus cuerpos tenían espasmos debido al gran orgasmo que tenían.

Erza se corrió dando un gran grito de placer, pero solo pudo hacer correr al 3 clon.

Paso un minuto entero sin moverse hasta que una de las chicas se desmayo por la cantidad de placer que obtuvo esta noche.

La cual era yasaka la cual quedo inerte entre el rubio original y su clon.

**Yasaka fuera **

Naruto al ver esto desapareció al clon de atrás y llevo a yasaka a la cama acomodándola a lado de demás.

En eso sintió como una mano acariciando su mejilla, miro hacia el frente y era saeko la cual lo miraba con una cara de cariño y amor.

Se acerco a su rostro para plantearle un beso suave pero que transmitía amor y afecto, terminando el beso...

Saeko: te amo naruto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al caer sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo poniendo su cabeza en pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo violeta.

Naruto: yo también te amo saeko-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa a la vez que acomodaba a la busujima con las demás chicas.

**Saeko fuera **

Haciendo un sello de mano para desaparecer a los clones restantes miro en dirección al centro de la cama para ver a la ultima en pie.

Si titulo de Reyna de las hadas no era de adorno al parecer.

Ahí se encontraba acostada en la cama son su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su cara.

Tenía una cara sensual, pero a la vez de amor.

Esa mirada le decía que lo estaba esperando a lo cual no tardo en ir hacia ella.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibir a su hombre el cual se acomodó una vez más en la posición de misionero.

**misionero **

Sus frentes tocaban la una de la otra haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, azul y marrón se miraban con toda la la pasión, lujuria, cariño, afecto y amor que tenían el uno del otro.

Los suaves y grandes pechos se presionaban contra los duros pectorales del rubio.

Las piernas suaves y esbeltas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del rubio aprisionándolo para que estuvieran mas unidos.

El rubio metió de manera lenta y suave su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja sacándole suspiros de placer.

Al estar completamente dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera lenta y suave haciéndolo muy placentero.

Erza: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía de manera suave al sentir como el pene del rubio entraba y salia de su apretada vagina, golpeando su cuello uterino en el proceso.

El rubio empezo a aumentar la velocidad.

Erza: Aahh!..Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas constante debido a los movimientos del rubio.

Naruto por su parte empezó a mover mas fuerte y mas rápido debido a que ya se acercaba a su limite igual erza.

Así qué querían terminarlo con una ¨explosión¨

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados perdida en el placer.

Naruto: Gggrrr! Erza! - gruño mientras tenia su frente recargada sobre la de la maga.

Solo fueron 10 minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con el rubio golpeando su punto G de la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTOOOOOOO! - grito corriéndose por ultima vez noche.

Naruto gruño liberando su semen en el útero fértil de la pelirroja.

Erza tenia una cara perdida en el placer con sus ojos nublados mirando hacia el techo y su lengua de fuera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sitiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse miro directamente la cara de su amado para decirle ...

Erza: Te amo naruto ...- para despues caer rendida ante el sueño.

**ganadora Erza**

Naruto le dio un besos suave en sus labios.

Naruto: yo tambien te amo erza ... a todas las amo.- dijo con amor y cariño a la pelirroja y mirando al resto de su harem dormido.

Naruto se acomoda en la cama con erza durmiendo sobre su pectoral izquierdo donde se encuentra su corazón y cerro los ojos para darse un sueño.

**En la mañana **

El rubio despertó mirando alrededor para ver su harén acurrucado sobre el, dedujo que se movió de forma inconsciente.

Erza y saeko durmiendo en su pecho.

Yasaka y yoruichi usando sus manos como almohadas.

Y jalter y konan durmiendo en sus piernas.

Al ver esto sonrió de forma cariñosa viéndolas dormir profundamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado la orgia y no le importaba.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado al tenerlas.

Volvió a acostarse con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto: (fue noche increíble) .- antes de volver a dormir.

**Continuará ...**

**AUTOR: ¿bueno qué les parecio la orgia?**

**él interludio 7 se divideira en 2 partes y por fin… ..**

... **..voy un revelar él harem.**

**qué tengo hasta ahora incluido a las que se agregaron.**

**bueno esperen a mañana.**

**para los lectores de fanfiction decidi poner el capitulo en todas las demas historias debido a que unes siguen unas pero no todas.**

**nos vemos.**


	4. interludio 7-1

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la orgia que tuvo naruto y su harem y bueno…

Erza: bueno….es hora de empezar a reclutar a las futuras integrantes.- dijo de forma seria pero tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos con algunos mechones desordenados saliendo de su cabello

Pero no era la única ya que todas se encontraban igual.

Yasaka: supongo que ya es hora…pero supongo que es el momento indicado….unas sesiones más de sexo y no sentiré las piernas mas.- dijo a la vez que se acariciaba su trasero.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

El primer mes les fue bien, entre las 6 pudieron satisfacerlo muy bien.

Habían pensado que el plan harem no era necesario y con ellas bastaba…..pero todo se fue a la mierda el 2 mes.

Naruto empezó a mostrar signos de aumento de resistencia sexual y ellas no podían seguirle el ritmo.

El 3 mes ya no podían tanto que el rubio se había ido a entrenar para poder dejarlas descansar.

Algo curioso que había ocurrido era que los ojos de naruto….se habían vuelto…verdes…

No solo eso ya que cada vez realizaba alguna técnica de viento estos salen de color verde, al igual que su rasengan que solía ser naranja o azul ahora se tornaba verde.

El rubio y las chicas no entendieron esto así que regreso a konoha a entrenar unas 2 semanas, y ya habían pasado 1.

**konoha**

Actualmente el rubio estaba entrenando con una katana que yasaka le había conseguido.

Trataba de combinar sus jutsu de viento junto a unas técnicas de espada o mejor dicho técnicas de respiración.

A la cual el estaba aprendiendo la respiración de viento.

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento : primera postura ¡Torbellino de polvo!- el rubio arremetió rodeado en un torbellino cortes contra unos clones que creo para entrenar.

Al terminar de entrenar al menos la 1 hasta la 3 postura decidió tomarse un descanso y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace meses.

Estuvo pensando en varias cosas como en que universo se iban a quedar….

Naruto: ( mmmm erza tiene el mejor trasero, yasaka los pechos, saeko las caderas, yoruichi las piernas, jalter la cintura y konan las manos).- entre otras cosas mas.

Asi como las posturas favoritas de cada una como erza el standing carry, saeko el misionero, yasaka el doggy style, yoruichi el cowgirl, jalter el de cuchara y konan el full Nelson.

Naruto: me pregunto que estarán haciendo mmmm todavía me queda una semana antes de volver, debería entrenar la 4 hasta la 6 postura….y tambien averiguar esto.- al terminar de hablar creo un rasengan en su mano el cual era verde.

Su resistencia de batalla al igual que la sexual habían aumentado….pero…por que…

Naruto: será mejor que valla a ver a ritsuka…tal vez el pueda decirme si es una habilidad como el de protagonista harem o algo así.- terminado de hablar volvió a retomar su entrenamiento.

**DXD**

Yoruichi: bueno y por que no empiezas tu erza…tu propusiste la idea asi que te corresponde iniciar.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió en respuesta.

Erza: está bien comenzare por el momento solo tengo una secundaria la cual sería mi madre Irene belserion.- al terminar de hablar saco de su dimensión de bolsillo 2 fotos de las cuales solo mostro 1 para que las demás la vieran.

Yoruichi: (silbido) ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza erza.- al ver la imagen de la madre de erza.

Yasaka: en efecto tengo que admitir que es muy bella, será una gran adición.- dijo suspirando ya que aún estaba algo molesta y resentida por la derrota.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo.

Erza la venció de forma justa y honesta.

Por lo tanto ella era la hembra alfa dentro del harem del rubio, pero algo le decía que llegarían más contendientes por el título.

Yasaka: y quien es la otra ? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una concubina.- dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Erza: la otra es…mi amiga de la infancia…mirajane Strauss.- dijo el nombre y la palabra amiga con irritación.

Saeko: eh?! Pero… no era tu mejor amiga?!- grito sorprendida ya que erza le había contado sobre su gremio y amigos.

Erza: lo era…hasta que la puta le estaba abriendo las piernas a naruto sabiendo que estaba conmigo!- grito enfurecida al recordar esos hechos.

Que clase de amiga le coqueta a tu novio ?!

Sin mencionar que ella le había dicho a jellal donde estaba viviendo junto a naruto.

Esa maldita traidora !

Nadie dijo nada al escuchar esto, tenían que admitir que todas en su lugar también estarían furiosas por eso.

Konan: bueno con ayuda de naruto fui a hablar con el hokage.- hablo tratando de desviar el tema.

Todas la miraban curiosas.

Konan: le pregunte si naruto tenia algunas propuestas de algunas clanes o familias nobles…al parecer tiene muchas…por lo cual me dedique a verificar que chica seria útil a futuro en el harem.- dijo sacando 3 carpetas con cada una de información de una mujer en especial.

Erza: excelente, muchas gracias konan.- dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Jalter: tsk! Si no es mucho pedir espero que no sean algunas princesas o herederas mimadas, serian mas una molestia que ayuda.- dijo pensando en lo molesto que sería eso.

Yoruichi: estoy de acuerdo, serian unas mimadas que no saben hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien.- hablo seriamente y molesta a la vez, ella no era fan de esas cosas nobles.

Konan: tranquilas son kunoichis con grandes habilidades de combate.- respondió de serenamente a sus 2 hermanas las cuales asintieron satisfechas.

Erza: muy bien…y quiénes son ?- pregunto queriendo saber las candidatas al harem.

Konan: si sus nombres son….

**Continuara….**

**Más de rato publico el harem, como a las 12 de la noche.**

**Así que sean pacientes, también pondré a futuras candidatas al harem.**


	5. HARÉM

**Aquí está el harem completo de las secundarias y concubinas.**

**Secundarias **

Irene belserion

Chisato hasegawa

arturia pendragon (lancer)

kuroka

afrodita (shuumatsu)

boudica

mata hari

tier haribel

tsunade senju

Akeno himejima

Shizuka marikawa

Kukaku shiba

Ino yamanaka

olga discordia

Midnight (nemuri kayama)

Momo yaoyorozu

Yang xiao long

Miya asama

kazehana

albedo

**Concubinas **

Ayaka Tomikura

Miku yuuki

Mabui

Mirajane

samui

**estos son las que ya estan agregadas luego pondre una lista de candidatas.**

**Por ahora este es el orden de los lemons:**

1.- Irene

2.- chisato

3.- arturia (lancer)

4.- kuroka

5.- ¿?

6.- ¿?

7.- ¿?

8.- ¿?

9.- ¿?

10.- ¿?

11.- ¿?

12.- ¿?

13.- ¿?

14.- ¿?

15.- ¿?

16.- ¿?

17.- ¿?

18.- ¿?

19.- ¿?

20.- ¿?

21.- ¿?

22.- ¿?

23.- ¿?

24.- ¿?

25.- ¿?

**Solo tengo hasta el 4 dejare que el resto lo decidan ustedes asi que voten en la imagen de su chica favorita para decidir quien sigue despues de kuroka.**

**Tendrán 2 votos 1 para secundarias y otro para concubinas.**

**Las concubinas empezaran despues de finalizar las secundarias.**

**Mañana saco la 2 parte del interludio 7 y por ultimo….este viernes no habrá lemon me tomara un pequeño descanso.**

**Tendrán hasta el lunes 9 de diciembre para votar.**

**NARUTO X IRENE : LEMON – 13-DICIEMBRE-2019**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. interludio 7-2

Konan: sus nombres son mabui y samui, ambas kunoichis de la aldea de la nube.

Todas miraron unas fotos que mostraban a morena de pelo gris corto y una rubia tetona de pelo corto.

Erza: mmmm tiene un buen aspecto y por lo visto tienen un buen cuerpo.- hablo mientras miraba las fotos de ambas chicas.

Jalter: jajaja mira yoruichi ya no vas a seguir siendo la única negra del grupo jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la shinigami la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yoruichi: JA JA JA cebolla pendeja.- le contesto molesta por el insulto.

Jalter: que putas dijiste ?- respondió con intenciones de liberar su noble phantasm en la morena.

Erza: suficiente !- grito a ambas las cuales se calmaron antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Saeko y yasaka suspiraron cansadas al ver esto mientras konan negaba con la cabeza.

Erza: bien, y en que categorías pensabas proponerlas konan ?- le pregunto a la kunoichi queriendo saber su opinión.

Konan: proponía en concubinas, son buenas kunoichis pero no tienen alguna línea de sangre que las haga especiales.- ya que ahora estaban pensando en formas de que el clan uzumaki volviera a renacer y mas fuerte que antes.

Por lo cual estuvo viendo tanto kunoichis y herederas que pudieran servir pero algunas eran unas mimadas o no tenían lo se necesitaba.

Excepto una...

Konan: y por ultimo para la categoría secundaria, propongo a tsunade senju.- volvió a hablar a lo cual sorprendió a todas por la elección.

Yoruichi: wow wow wow alto ahí konan, que no esa la figura materna de naruto ? Además tiene como 50 años no ?- ella y yasaka tenían mas años pero ella estaba usando gigai para poder quedarse con el rubio.

Y yasaka viviria mas años pero por el momento estaban negociando con ajuka beelzebub uno de los maos de la fracción devil para crear algo que le permitiera a naruto y las demás vivir mas tiempo.

Konan: si, pero ella creo un jutsu que hace que su cuerpo burle la edad y permanezca joven...incluso puede quedar embarazada.- les informo a sus hermanas las cuales empezaron a pensar en esto.

Saeko: suena bien pero...naruto la aceptara ? Me refiero ella es como una madre para el.- pregunto con duda ante eso al igual que las demás.

Konan: lo hará debido a que el hokage me pidió que la metiera al harem de naruto, debido a que el consejo de konoha quiere meterla al CRA para que el clan senju vuelva.- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino a lo cual las demás hicieron.

Yasaka y yoruichi gruñeron ya que no importaba en que mundo era, siempre era un consejo el que jodia todo.

Erza: mmmm bien tendremos que hablar de esto primero con él, a veremos que procede, gracias konan.- le respondió sonriendo a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yasaka: bien es mi turno, por ahora tengo una nekoshou, una subcategoría de los nekomatas se llama kuroka y quedaría en secundarias.- a la vez que mostraba la imagen de una chica alrededor de los 19 y 20 años.

Yoruichi: (silbido) no está nada mal, mmmm con nekomata.- comentó a la vez que se lamia los labios de forma sensual.

Jalter: hmph.- esta solo resoplo con indiferencia.

Erza: algo más que nos pueda decir de ella ?- preguntó curiosa al saber de la nueva chica.

Yasaka: su raza está al borde de la extensión, cabe mencionar que su raza está ligada al chakra, senjutus y youjutsu.- en su opinión mataban a 3 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Naruto conseguía a alguien más para su harem.

Salvaban a una raza de la extinción.

Y fortalecen al clan uzumaki.

Yasaka: solo que hay un problema...es una criminal clase SS debido a que mato a su antiguo maestro...o eso dicen los reportes según por los demonios.- comento de forma seria ya que algo andaba mal con ese reporte e iba averiguarlo.

Jalter: quieres que naruto este con una criminal buscada ?- pregunto de forma seria y amenazante hacia la youkai.

Será a veces molesta y tsundere.

Pero ella se preocupaba por su baka rubio.

Yasaka: si lo que dice el reporte es cierto la descartare así que pido algo de tiempo.- respondió mirando a erza a los ojos.

Después de un tiempo la maga asintió.

Saeko: bueno eso seria todo yasaka ?- pregunto mirando a la rubia tetona la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Yasaka: por el momento si, veré si entre mi gente consigo a alguien para la sección concubina.- respondió intentado recordar a alguien más.

Saeko: bien cuando fue a mi mundo 3 chicas incluyéndome se sintieron atraídas por naruto-kun por lo cual las propongo para que se unan al harem.- dijo recordando a una rubia tetona casi o igual que yasaka y una pelinaranja puta.

Jalter: esta vez lo diré sin ofender segura ? Son humanas ordinarias no tienen poderes o habilidades que ayuden al clan del baka.- comentó mirando a la busujima la cual asintió.

Saeko: es cierto que son meras humanas, pero una podría ayudar en un futuro, es una médico y la otra solo es una puta.- comentó la futura samurái.

Erza:…...bien lo permitiré pero por el momento serán las únicas de tu mundo de acuerdo saeko ?- le pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió sin problemas.

Yoruichi: bueno creo que ire yo esta vez, tengo una amiga y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy, estoy seguro que le gustara a naruto además...es de un clan noble...aun que no lo parezca.- lo ultimo lo dijo een susurro.

Konan: puede pelear ?- pregunto curiosa por la recomendación de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mierda que si, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo es, se los aseguro su nombre es kukaku shiba.- a la vez que lanzaba una foto de la mujer.

En su opinión era hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo y su mirada desafiante eran algo que decir.

Jalter:…...le falta un brazo mujer.- comento al ver la prótesis en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra.

Yoruichi: si tranquilas, naruto puede regenerarlo por lo que me comento.- dijo recordando que durante su cena en el restaurante.

Erza: se ve fuerte, orgullosa y rebelde...estas segura que se unirá ?.- le pregunto a la morena la cual sonrío.

Yoruichi: oh créeme lo hará ella es igual a mi, busca un semental que la domine como la yegua que es...se unirá te lo aseguro.- respondió con un aura de confianza en ella.

Erza asintió dándole un voto de confianza a la morena la cual se veía muy segura de si misma.

Así que confiaría en ella.

Ahora todos voltearon a la última miembro del harem.

Jalter: que ?...arg esta bien! Hay por lo menos 3 servants que se sienten atraídas por el baka, contentas ?!- grito a sus hermanas las cuales miraban con una expresión en blanco.

Erza: serias tan amable de darnos los perfiles ?...por favor ?- pregunto apretando los dientes en una forma de controlarse.

Jalter: hmph! Lo hare, pero no por que tú lo pides entendido ?!- volvió a gritar a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

…...tsundere...

Jalter: veamos estaba boudica...mata hari y...arturia pendragon.- dijo mencionando a las servants que por el momento

Por ahora...

Mostraban interés en su baka.

Erza: arturia pendragon ?- pregunto a su hermana.

Por alguna razón…ese nombre...tenía un presentimiento...pero no sabía de que tipo...

Jalter: si es una rubia tetona igual que la zorra...por que ?- pregunto a la pelirroja ignorando el resplandor de la youkai por el insulto.

Erza:…..no nada...olvídalo...bien por el momento iremos con esa, probablemente llegaran mas ya sea las busquemos o naruto valla a mas mundos entendido ?- les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

En eso entro un youkai el cual mencionaba que alguien había marcado buscando yasaka la cual se retiro para atender el llamado.

Las otras 4 se retiraron al patio para poder respirar aire fresco con erza detrás de ella mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Erza: (arturia pendragon...).- pensó a la vez que su puño se apretaba.

Una nueva rivalidad estaba por iniciar.

Por otra parte...

Yasaka agarro el teléfono que su sirviente le ofrecía.

Yasaka: esta es yasaka...quien la busca ?

¿?: ah pasado un tiempo yasaka...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada.

Yasaka abrió lo ojos ya que reconoció la voz de la mujer...

Yasaka:…...Afureia...

**Tokio**.

En un hotel, en una habitación con vista a la ciudad se encontraba una mujer velo castaño y ojos verdes con unas gafas.

Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas, un grande y redondo trasero y por ultimo unos grandes pechos copa

Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de botones que le llegaba muy apenas a su trasero, dejando ver unas bragas de color negro.

¿?: dime yasaka...que me puedes contar de ese hombre tuyo...- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su bello rostro.

**Con naruto **

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento: cuarta postura ¡vendaval de polvo! - grito el rubio realizando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones.

Al terminar de realizar la técnica miró su katana.

Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho, era mucho mejor que la katana de sasuke.

Naruto: bueno tomare un baño e iré con ritsuka y después voy con las chicas.- al terminar de hablar enfundo su katana para poder

Tenía que descubrir porque sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes y por qué su poder crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**Continuará... **

**Perdón por la demora pero eh tenido proyectos y exámenes esta semana. **

**Que bueno que me tome esta semana de descanso, va ah estar cabrona XD **

**Bueno en visto la encuesta y...al parecer les valió madre lo que les dije -.- **

**Dije 2 votos...2! Pero les valió 5 hectáreas de pepino :v **

**Bueno ya no importa, dejare los votos que ya están, las que no consigan algún voto hare un versus al final de cada lemon o interludio para decidir cual y voten por la que mas les guste. **

**Ejemplo : **

**Kukaku shiba **

**Vs **

**Boudica **

**Y votan por el siguiente lemon, así será después del lemon de irene para decidir el orden para las que no tuvieron un voto o quedaron en empate de votos. **

**Nos vemos.**


	7. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


	8. NARUTO X TSUNADE

Tsunade: jajaja bien sigue así !- grito la rubia tetona hacia la persona que veía como su hijo.

Actualmente estaban en un casino con su acompañante rubio el cual seguía gane y gane dinero para felicidad de la rubia mayor.

Naruto: enserio ya podemos irnos ?- pregunto algo cansado y preocupado de dejar el casino en bancarrota.

Su maldita suerte de rango A+ lo estaba haciendo ganar cualquier maldito juego de azar.

Había perdido la cuenta después 10,000,000 ryo.

Pero la senju quería más y poco le importaba que el casino quedara en quiebra, ella quería dinero.

Y dinero iba a tener !

Estuvieron así, vaciando todas las mesas de póker, traga monedas entre otros juegos de azar hasta que los sacaron.

Tsunade: tch aguafiestas, pero aun así ganamos mucho dinero jajaja.- mientras cargaba un gran saco de dinero.

Naruto: baa-chan creo que nos pasamos, además tengo que regresar pronto.- menciono algo preocupado.

No quería preocupar a sus chicas.

Tsunade: vamos, pasa algo de tiempo conmigo.- dijo en un tono meloso.

El rubio solo soltó un leve suspiro viendo que su figura materna no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Naruto: está bien, a donde quieres ir ?- pregunto a la rubia madura la cual sonrió en respuesta.

**Time skip**

Ahora los 2 rubios se encontraban en un bar sentados en una mesa privada para que nadie los molestara, debido a que la quinta hokage quería divertirse bebiendo un montón de sake con el rubio.

Tsunade: ah realmente había extrañado esto, apostar y beber jajaja.- dijo riendo debido a que como hokage tenía estricto no beber y apostar para dar una imagen de respeto hacia el pueblo.

Aunque eso no evitaba que lo hiciera en secreto.

Naruto: me alegro que te diviertas, cuando estabas como hokage siempre estabas estresada o cansada debido a algo.- comento recordando esas veces donde tuvo la oportunidad de ver eso.

Tsunade: Aarg! Era siempre por el papeleo o debido a los concejo.- menciono mientras daba un trago de sake a su baso.

Naruto: el consejo ?- pregunto ya que el no era muy fan de la política y esas cosas.

Tsunade: si en especial el civil que deseaban crear cada pendejada que se les ocurría, dios a veces solo quería agarrar sus cabezas y estrellarlos contra el piso.- respondió la senju con molestia, fue en su opinión la cosa más dura que tuvo que aguantar como hokage.

El concejo civil y el papeleo.

Naruto: veo, que has estado haciendo ahora que ya no eres hokage baa-chan.- pregunto el rubio diciendo su nombre debido a que ella se molestaba que le dijera abuela.

Tsunade: ah bueno, me eh ido de viaje de aldea en aldea, unas vacaciones de turista por así decirlo.- respondió al azar.

Había estado viajando en aldea en aldea disfrutando las atracciones turísticas de estas.

Pero aun así...no podía olvidarse de 2 cosas...

El problema que tenia con el consejo...y que estaba sola...

Ella tendría a shizune, sakura y naruto como sus hijos...pero aun así...

Naruto: mmmm ? Que pasa baa-chan ?- le pregunto a su figura materna ya que vio que su mirada se torno algo distante y triste.

Tsunade: nada...es solo que me eh sentido algo sola, ya sabes...verlos crecer a ti y sakura me hace sentir vieja.- dijo triste debido a que ellos ya estaban empezando a formar su familia...familia...

Naruto: oye no importa la edad y lo sabes, sigues siendo una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, además siempre me tendrás a mi sin importar que.- comento el rubio dándole un abrazo a su figura materna.

La 5 hokage se sonrojo por el tacto tanto por lo dicho por el joven rubio, ella solo dejo que el la abrazara para poder sentir el calor de su fuerte cuerpo.

Naruto: eso me recuerda...que es lo que te molesta y no me mientas por que lo sabre.- le dijo seriamente a la senju.

Esta se sorprendió un poco para luego su expresión se suavizará.

Tsunade: bien...lo hare...pero promete que no harás una locura.- dijo de forma seria la senju al joven uzumaki.

Naruto: que ! Pero-

Tsunade: pero nada naruto, prométemelo.- volvió a hablar con seriedad sin despegar su mirada del uzumaki.

Este titubeo unos segundos hasta que suspiro derrotado para asentir con la cabeza en forma de aceptacion.

Tsunade: bien y es que...me obligaran a entrar en el CRA.- dijo chasqueando los dientes muy molesta por esto.

Naruto : QUE ?!- grito mientras se levantaba molesto por lo que escucho.

Tsunade: si el GRAN consejo pensó que sería una pena que el clan senju se extinguiera por lo cual decidieron que entrar al CRA o me casara con alguien de gran poder político.- menciono molesta por esto.

Cuando se enteraron que gracias a su sello su cuerpo pudo burlar la edad, manteniéndola joven y permitiéndole quedar embarazada, automáticamente le dijeron que debía casarse o entrar al CRA.

Todo con la justificación de que era POR EL BIEN de la aldea.

Esos ancianos bastardos.

Naruto: pero...no pueden !- dijo extremadamente molesto por esto.

Tsunade: si, kakashi hizo lo que pudo pero al final se aprobó que entrara al programa o me casara con alguien...incluso sugirieron que me casara con el raikage.- menciono muy molesta al recordar ese hecho.

El muy bastardo de alguna forma se enteró y había mandado una propuesta de matrimonio, todo según con el fin de que la relación entre aldeas mejorara.

Tsunade: ( puff, mejorar mis tetas, el solo quiere tener un descendiente con sangre senju y por supuesto follarme ).- pensó molesta por que estaba segura que eso deseaba el actual raikage.

Naruto se encontraba lívido, esos bastardos del consejo pensaba en obligar a su baa-chan a ese maldito programa.

Ya lo habían intentado con el, por suerte el ya había reunido su harem de forma inesperada y logro zafarse de eso.

Pero...

Su baa-chan era otro asunto...

No ! Se rehusaba a esto ! Iba a encontrar la manera de que ella no entrara en ese maldito programa.

Pero como ?

Tsunade: déjalo naruto, está bien.- hablo con un tono resignado.

Naruto: no, no lo voy hacer y lo sabes tsunade, hablare con el consejo y arreglare esto te lo prometo.- hablo de forma determinada y abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de su figura materna.

La senju le sonrió de forma tierna al rubio mientras se relajaba en sus fuertes brazos sin importar el hecho de que estaban en un lugar público y alguien podía verlos.

Ambos decidieron olvidar el tema para después, debido a que tsunade quería relajarse y divertirse para olvidarse de los problemas.

Empezaron a beber mientras cada uno contaba lo que había estado haciendo últimamente.

Tsunade conto sus viajes por cada aldea mientras el le conto de como encontró un jutsu espacio-tiempo que lo mando a otro universo.

Eso le costo un zape por parte de la senju por ser tan irresponsable.

Cuando se tranquilizo la rubia mayor el uzumaki le conto de como llego a mundo de magos y conocio a su primera mujer.

Tsunade: jejeje con que pelirroja eh ? Igual que el padre.- comento divertida por la situación del joven uzumaki.

Kushina debe estar muy feliz de esto.

Siguió contándole de como fue a otros universos y conoció tanto mujeres como compañeros...mas mujeres.

Tsunade: ho ? Ya formaste tu harem ? Al parecer se te pego algo del pervertido de jiraiya jajaja.- dijo divertida por esto.

Kushina estaría en conflicto por esto, debido a que su hijo tendría muchas mujeres...pero obtendría muchos nietos...si, estaría en conflicto.

En cambio su padrino, minato y hiruzen estarían muy orgullosos de el.

En especial jiraiya.

Naruto: deberías conocerlas, estoy seguro que te caerían bien...bueno talvez jalter diga algo que te moleste...siempre lo hace...- dijo lo último en voz baja.

Jalter siempre era muy...agresiva con los demás incluso son los demás miembros de su harem.

Aunque ya su personalidad haya mejorado gracias a el todavía era algo...grosera por no decir mas.

Tsunade: jejeje talvez en algún momento, me gustaría hablar con konan...siento que debo disculparme con ella.- dijo con algo de pesar.

Después de todo cuando se encontraron por primera vez ella había sugerido que los mataran cuando eran solo unos niños.

Una simple disculpa bastaría en su opinión.

Naruto: tranquila, estoy seguro que no te guarda odio...aunque talvez algo molesta pero no tanto...eso es !- grito de repente mientras se apartaba un poco del abrazo.

Para algo de decepcion de la senju.

Tsunade: ( espera...por que pensé en eso...).- pensó algo desconcertada por esa sensación de decepcion.

Naruto: por que no vienes conmigo ? Ya no eres hokage y podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas en el camino.- ninguna de sus chicas tenia conocimiento en algo relacionado a la medicina.

El tenía su signo yang para ayudarlas a recuperarse pero aun así, solo chisato y irene tenían algo pero no era suficiente.

Y kuroka tenía que dormir con la persona herida desnuda para poder curar su cuerpo y eso era imposible si estaban en un campo de batalla.

Sin mencionar que eso la mantendría lejos del consejo.

Un buen plan.

Naruto: ( muy bien naruto hoy te superaste a ti ).- pensó orgulloso de su ¨grandioso¨ plan.

Tsunade: estas seguro ? No habrá problema con tus chicas ?- no pudo evitar preguntar debido a que no quería molestar en la vida del rubio.

Naruto: tranquila, no serás una carga...estoy seguro que les gustaría conocerte.- dijo con una sonrisa provocando que la senju sonriera.

Ambos volvieron a platicar mientras bebian.

Pero la bebida le empezaba a pasar efecto.

Tsunade: jejeje quien diria que ese pequeño moco de hace unos años ahora es todo un casanova eh jejeje.- riendose de lo divertido que era eso.

Ahora que lo miraba bien...

Naruto se había puesto muy guapo y toda la población femenina de las naciones elementales quería pasar al menos una noche con el y ser su mujer.

Tsunade: ( que estoy pensando...es como mi hijo...no podría acostarme con el...oh si...? ).- pensó mientras sentía como el fuerte cuerpo del rubio apegarse mas al de ella.

Pero no podía evitarlo, tenia años que no sentía el toque de un hombre y jamás le dio chance a jiraiya.

Ahora estaba pensando en darle oportunidad a un chico mas joven que ella ?

Pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, su respiración empezaba a ser irregular.

Era signo de excitación, se estaba empezando a excitar con el joven uzumaki.

Tsunade: ( dios que hago...debe ser el alcohol de-

Naruto: baa-chan estas bien ?- pregunto preocupado cuando ella dejo de hablar mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La senju levanto la mirada mientras veía el rostro del uzumaki el cual reflejaba preocupación y afecto.

Su lujuria pudo mas que su cordura y le planteo un beso de lengua al rubio el cual fue sorprendido.

Ambos cayeron al sofá del lugar con la senju encima del rubio.

Por suerte su mesa estaba aislada de las demás y no muchos podían verlos.

Naruto: ( mierda ! No pensé que funcionara con baa-chan, te maldigo habilidad prota harem eroge ! ).- gritando internamente por estar en esta posición.

Inconscientemente la abrazo con más fuerza logrando que los grandes pechos de la madura se frotaran contra su pecho.

Tsunade: ( mmmmm es muy buen besador, con tantas mujeres en su harem no me sorprendería que ya tenga mucha habilidad para esto ).- pensó satisfecha mientras tenia una batalla de lenguas con el otro rubio.

Estuvieron besándose con pasión hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire, fue entonces cuando el uzumaki recobro algo de su sentido común.

Naruto: espera baa-chan, esto esta mal...tu...eres como mi madre además...ero-sennin.- balbuceo algunas cosas tratando de hacer entrar en razon a su figura materna.

Tsunade: tranquilo naruto, el clan senju y uzumaki eran técnicamente familia y no era raro que algunos miembros se casaran entre si, además esto es bueno para ambos.- comento la rubia mientras que con un dedo acariciaba el pecho del rubio a través de la ropa.

Naruto: nos beneficia ?- pregunto confundido.

Tsunade: si, si tu y yo nos volvemos pareja o en estos casos me dejas entrar a tu harem no tendría que entrar al CRA o casarme con algún político.- menciono la senju mientras le daba una mirada coqueta al joven.

Eso sin mencionar que su mano empezaba acariciar la entrepierna de este.

Tsunade: y en cuanto a jiraiya...dudo que se enoje contigo es mas...estaría orgulloso de esto.- mientras se acercaba aun mas al rostro del uzumaki.

Naruto: lo estaría ?- pregunto sintiendo como su lujuria regresaba aun mas fuerte que antes.

Tsunade: si, que hagas tu mujer a la única mujer que el no pudo tener...estaría tan orgulloso.- realmente no estaba segura de esto pero esta noche su lujuria la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Y el alcohol mas el rubio apuesto preocupándose por ella no ayudo en eso.

Mas los años de frustración sexual reprimidos.

Si, ella quería tener sexo AHORA.

Por su parte el rubio se encontraba en un dilema debido a que se sentía algo incomodo.

Una es que tsunade era técnicamente su madre y se sentía algo mal follarsela, seria como el incesto.

Y dos por su padrino, realmente el estaría bien que el se follara a la mujer que amo durante la mayor parte de su vida ?

Todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando la senju se acercó a su oído a susurrarle...

Tsunade: por favor...hazme sentir querida una vez mas...hazme sentir mujer...- susurro en un tono suplicante.

Ese susurro derribo sus barreras mentales y morales.

A la mierda que ella podría ser su madre, se la iba a follar esta noche !

En tan solo unos instantes el rostro del rubio paso de nervioso a serio.

Naruto: bien lo hare, te hare mi mujer tsunade, MIA.- hablo llamándola por su nombre y no su apodo de cariño.

La senju sonrió feliz al escuchar esto, rápidamente ambos se levantaron de su mesa para ir a buscar el mejor hotel que estuviera cerca.

Ni si quiera les importo que la gente los mirara.

Actualmente la pareja rubia caminaba por las calles de konoha con el uzumaki teniendo su mano alrededor de la cintura de la senju para apegarla mas a el.

Esta se empezaba a poner mas caliente debido al lado posesivo y dominante del rubio, el cual no sabia que tenia.

Tsunade: ( mmmm ya se me hacia que tenias un lado oscuro naruto...).- pensó la senju divertida y excitada.

Este miraba hacia el frente sin dejar de caminar a pasa rápido, en ocasiones le daba una que otra mirada al busto de la senju.

Y pudo notar que no traía sostén ya que pudo deslumbrar los erectos pezones de esta sobre el kimono.

Finalmente encontraron un hotel muy lujoso para pasar la noche, ambos entraron con la recepcionista reconociéndoles de inmediato.

Cuando estaba por hablar...

Tsunade: dame la mejor que habitación que tengas y no digas nada.- dijo de forma seria y amenazante lo que provocó que la pobre chica asintiera rápidamente.

Recepcionista: h-h-h-hab-habitación 90 penthouse serán 1,000,000 ryo por la n-noche.- tartamudeo la joven dándole a la senju la llave de la habitación rápidamente no queriendo provocar la ira de la ex-hokage.

Esta agarro rápidamente la llave a la vez que entregaba el dinero y le daba una ¨sugerente¨ propina.

Tsunade: no digas nada.- fue último que dijo para irse con el rubio para ir a su habitación.

La recepcionista asintió fuertemente menos asustada y más feliz por la propina para que no dijera nada.

Time skip

La puerta del penthouse se abrió fuertemente debido a que la pareja de rubios se encontraba besándose con pasión sin importarle que tiraran cosas por la habitación.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cama con el uzumaki cayendo de espaldas y la senju encima de el.

Habían tirado la bolsa del dinero que ganaron en los casinos junto a los rollos de almacenamiento en un mueble al azar.

Tsunade: Mmmmm no lo haces mal.- comento la senju sintiendo como el rubio empezaba a manosear su trasero.

Naruto: bueno...la practica hace al maestro no ?- comento divertido el rubio provocando que una risa de la senju.

Tsunade: jejeje por lo que me contaste tuviste MUCHA practica...veamos que tanto.- volviendo a besarlo con el rubio siguiendo manoseando su trasero y dándole uno que otro apretón o nalgada.

Naruto aburriéndose de esta posición se levantó quedando sentado en la cama con la rubia madura sentada en su regazo.

Esta le sonrió de manera sensual mientras se levantaba para volver a sentarse en su regazo solo que esta vez ella le estaba dando la espalda.

Tsunade: Adelante...puedes jugar ellos.- comento mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro.

El uzumaki vio los grandes pechos de esta, los cuales se agitaban por la respiración de la senju.

Y sin más tomo ambos en sus manos mientras les daba un leve apretón.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Si!- gimió de felicidad sintiendo nuevamente el toque de un hombre.

Lo que muchos hombres en las naciones elementales deseaban lo cual era poder tocar los grandes senos de la senju.

El lo había logrado.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de la rubia madura empezó a jugar con sus grandes pechos logrando que esta empezara a excitarse en gran magnitud.

Tsunade: Mmmmm que buenas manos tienes Aaahhh!- gimió al sentir como el uzumaki empezó a jugar con sus pezones con los dedos.

Por su parte el uzumaki estaba asombrado de los suaves que eran los pechos de la senju, realmente muy suaves.

En eso libero sus grandes pechos del kimono de la senju.

Realmente eran grandes, de la talla de chisato aunque la diferencia mas grande eran sus pezones los cuales eran de un color marrón oscuro a diferencia de sus chicas.

Los cuales eran siempre de color rosa claro.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos empezó a volver a jugar con sus pezones mientras besaba el cuello de la senju, dándole mordidas suaves en intervalos de tiempos.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Si! Dios! Extrañaba esto! Aaahhh!- sus gemidos empezaron a subir de volumen y ser más eróticos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido tocada por un hombre.

El uzumaki dejo de jugar con los senos de la senju para decepción de esta.

Naruto: creo que necesito un chequeo medico no ? Tsunade...- le susurro al oído logrando estremecerla por el tono de voz.

Esta asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se levanto de su regazo para quitarse el kimono y arrojarlo al suelo.

En eso empezó a quitarse las sandalias que traía puesta y por último empezó a quitarse el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Empezó a quitárselo de forma lenta asegurándole de darle una buena vista al uzumaki de su redondo trasero.

Este pudo ver lo grande y redondo que era y su vagina como el ano de la senju estaban cubiertos por una tanga negra.

Naruto: una tanga ? Creo que ero-sennin no era el único pervertido.- comento divertido mientras la rubia madura le dio un guiño por encima de su hombro.

Quitándose rápidamente el pantalón y quedando únicamente con su tanga de color negro se volteo para mira al rubio.

Tsunade: bien que esperas naruto ? Necesito darte un chequeo de cuerpo completo.- hablo en un tono serio, entrando en el rol de doctora.

Naruto: por supuesto doctora.- respondió divertido mientras se quitaba su capa, seguida de su camisa de manga larga negra.

La senju se lamio los labios al ver ese cuerpo esculpido por un duro entrenamiento físico, estaba algo tentada a lamer esos abdominales.

Incluso pensó que se podría lavar ropa en ese abdomen de lavadero.

Luego procedió a quitarse sus sandalias y el pantalón naranja, revelando sus musculosas piernas a la senju.

Y por ultimo se quito su boxer dejando al aire libre el miembro erecto del rubio.

Tsunade: Mmmmm realmente eres un semental naruto, estoy segura que el clan uzumaki renacerá gracias a ti.- dijo en un tono seductor mientras se arrodillaba frente a el.

Naruto: gracias y dime, no quieres tener mi semilla ?- pregunto haciendo salir a frote su habilidad de prota eroge harem.

Tsunade: mmm me siento afortunada de ser una de las elegidas para llevar tu semilla naruto.- comento mientras sacaba su lengua y empezar a lamer el pene del uzumaki.

Estuvo saboreando el sabor del pene del rubio durante un tiempo sacándole gemidos a este.

El uzumaki estaba maravillado por las habilidades orales de tsunade, realmente era una gran mamadora se preguntaba que tan buenas serian sus habilidades con sus tetas.

La senju empezo a tragar a fondo todo el pene del rubio ignorando su reflejo nauseoso para hacer esto.

Naruto: Arg ! Mierda, eres muy buena tsunade...realmente debisde ser una mujer muy traviesa no ?- esa habilidad se conseguia con practica, mucha practica.

La senju le dio un guiño coqueto mientras se sacaba el miembro de la boca.

Tsunade: que te puedo decir, tuve mis aventuras antes de que ser hokage.- comento mientras le masturbaba el pene del uzumaki.

Naruto: mira, me saliste toda una puta tsunade.- respondió excitado con la idea de follarse a la ex-hokage y hacerla suya.

Haciendo que ella olvidara los anteriores hombres que estuvieron antes que el.

Tsunade: algo no te mentiré, pero dime lograras hacerme tuya o fracasaras como los otros que estuvieron antes de ti.- desafío mientras le daba una lamida a la cabeza del pene.

Naruto: lo hare, créelo serás mi mujer.- acepto el desafío queriendo ver como se rompe su cara de seriedad a una de placer.

Tsunade: espero que lo cumplas.- acto seguido puso sus grandes pechos sobre el pene del rubio y empezo a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo.

La senju miro como la cabeza del pene del rubio sobresalía de sus enormes tetas y saco su lengua para darle unas lamidas.

Realmente el sabor de su pene era algo intoxicante y quería saborearlo aun mas.

Por su parte el uzumaki disfrutaba de las grandes tetas de la senju, realmente muy grandes y suaves.

Que bien que tsunade había creado ese sello que hacía que su cuerpo se mantuviera joven y fértil.

Puso sus manos sobre los pechos de la senju para ayudarla aumentar la velocidad de su titfuck lo cual empezo a disfrutar.

Escuchando los jadeos de placer del rubio, la senju se sintió orgullosa de que aun podía emitir placer debido a que ella era mayor de edad y algunos hombres no encontraron esto atractivo.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos decidió enfocarse en su titifuck empezando a mover sus pechos en cirulos suaves.

Finalmente después de unos minutos el uzumaki se corrió liberando su carga en el abundante pecho de la senju la cual pudo tragar algo del semen con su boca.

La rubia mayor paso sus manos sobre sus senos frotando el semen sobre ellos, haciendo que estos se pusieran algo pegajosos.

Utilizo su semen como lubricante o aceite., que mujer.

Tsunade: Mmmm tengo que admitir que tienes unas bolas muy cargadas naruto, estoy sorprendido de que ninguna de tus chicas no esté embarazada.- hablo mientras empezaba a quitarse su tanga ya mojada por la excitación revelando así su vagina húmeda sin ningún vello púbico.

Naruto: jutsus anticonceptivos tsunade, ero-sennin pensó en todo.- comento mientras se acostaba en la cama con la senju uniéndose a el.

Su maestro lo preparo para casi todo

Tsunade: jejeje ese pervertido, bien que tal si empezamos ?- pregunto subiéndose encima del uzumaki.

Naruto: por supuesto, tsunade-hime.- respondió mientras le decía uno de sus apodos.

Esta sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras alineaba su pene en su entrada vaginal para después dejarse caer.

**Cowgirl**

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Dios que grande! Aaahhh!- gimió mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Jamas en su vida se sintió tan llena como ahora mientras el uzumaki soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir las paredes vaginales de la senju aprisionar su miembro con fuerza.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Que rico! Que bien se siente! Aaahhh!- empezo a montar con fuerza al semental uzumaki.

El cual puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia madura para ayudarla a subir y bajar más rápido.

La senju puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio para tener un mejor control mientras lo montaba.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Carajo! Golpeas mi útero sin piedad! Aaahhh!- gemía y maldecía al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del acto carnal.

Al escuchar esto el uzumaki empezo a mover sus caderas hacia arriba provocando así que su pene golpeara más fuerte el cuello uterino de la senju.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Esp-espera! Aaahhh! Ve mas lento! Aaahhh! Naruto!- empezo a gemir sintiendose dominada por el rubio.

Pero aún no podía caer sin luchar.

Empezo a montarlo con más fuerza logrando que el sonido de carne golpeando carne se empezara a oir por toda la habitacion.

Naruto: Uff, no lo haces mal tsunade.- comento mientras movia sus manos de la cintura hacia el redondo trasero de la senju.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Si ?! Te gusta naruto ?! Aaahhh!- gemia de placer con una sonrisa sensual ahora poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca logrando que pechos empezaran a mecerse de arriba hacia abajo.

Naruto: si, pero te lo dije...te hare mia.- respondio mientras dejaba de su trasero para ir a los grandes pechos que se movian enfrente de el.

Tsunade: Aaahhhh! Si! Juega con ellos! Son tuyos ahora!- sus gemidos empezaron aumentar de volumen cuando el uzumaki empezo apretar sus tetas.

Naruto: wow, realmente son suaves.- comento sin dejar de embestir la vagina de la senju.

Tsunade: Si! Son para ti! Y solo para ti! Aaahhh! Apriétalos mas fuerte!- gritaba de placer como su cuello uterino era golpeado sin piedad por el uzumaki.

Los pechos más codiciados por las naciones elementales y estaban en sus manos mientras los apretaba.

Empezo apretarlos con más fuerza mientras jugaba con los pezones marrones de esta.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Naruto! Ya casi! Golpea mi útero más fuerte! Aaahhh!- suplico entre gemidos hacia el uzumaki.

Al escuchar esto el rubio empezo a moverse con mucha más intensidad, golpeando una y otra vez el cuello uterino de la senju hasta que finalmente logro atravesarlo para llegar al útero.

Tsunade: oh dios! Oh dios mío! Oh dios! oh dios mío! Narutoooooooooo!- grito corriéndose arqueaba su espalda liberando una gran cantidad de fluidos.

El uzumaki solo apretó con mas fuerza los grandes senos de la senju logrando aumentar el orgasmo de la rubia madura.

Tsunade miraba el techo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Jamás se había corrido así en su vida, siempre sus compañeros se corrían antes que ella.

Tsunade: por favor dime...que todavía puedes...seguir...- pregunto mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver que el uzumaki le respondía con una sonrisa.

Este con gran fuerza la levanto mientras la agarraba de sus piernas, levantándose de la cama mientras se besaban con pasión.

Tsunade: Mmmmmmmmmmmm.- sintiendo como sus grandes pechos se presionaban contra el duro toras del joven.

En eso el uzumaki la sentó en una mesa de la habitación.

Naruto: solo imagina que es el escritorio hokage.- comento mientras volvía a penetrarla.

**Misionero.**

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Chico malo! Siempre lo deseaste cierto ?! Aaahhh!- sus gemidos volvieron con fuerza mientras se recargaba con sus codos en la mesa.

Naruto: que te puedo decir...era una de mis fantasías.- respondió con sinceridad.

Siempre tuve ese pequeño deseo de folllarla en el escritorio del hokage, pero pensó que eso jamás pasaría.

Bueno, algo es algo.

Tsunade: entonces Aaahhh! Imagina que estamos en la oficinaaaaa! Aaahhh!- hablo entre gemidos imaginando que estaban en la oficina de la hokage, o mejor que ella era todavía la hokage.

Esto encendió aún más a la pareja rubia la cual empezo a mover cada uno sus caderas para aumentar el placer de las penetraciones.

El uzumaki embestía con gran fuerza sujetando la cintura de la senju solo para ver como los grandes pechos de esta se movían hacia todas partes sin control.

Aún más excitado por la vista se agacho lo suficiente para poder tomar un pezón con su boca y empezar a chuparlo con fuerza.

Tsunade: si! Chúpalos! Chupa los pezones de tu hokage! Es una orden! Aaahhh!- gritaba de placer mientras la mesa empezaba a rechinar por las fuertes embestidas de su amante.

El cual la embestía como un toro furioso.

Realmente la iba a volver loca de placer si continuaba así.

El uzumaki uso su mano derecha para pellizcar el pezón marrón de la ex-hokage mientras que con la izquierda aún mantenía un fierro agarre sobre la cintura.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Rápido! Fuerte! Apriétame las tetas naruto!- gritaba mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse una sonrisa pervertida.

El uzumaki acepto esto y empezo a embestirla mas fuerte logrando aumentar los gemidos de la senju y los chirridos de la mesa.

La mente de la rubia madura empezaba a perderse en el placer debido a que el rubio golpeaba cada punto sensible de su vagina.

Ahora entendía por que tenía un harem, era una bestia sexual...no...se estaba convirtiendo en un dios del sexo.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Naruto! Que rico! Dame más duro! Mas rapido! Aaahhh!- gemía con sus ojos ya nublados por el placer a la vez que una leve capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

El rubio estuvo golpeándola durante más de media hora, o eso era lo que pensaba la senju.

Naruto ahora tenía ambas manos sujetando los enormes senos de la rubia madura mientras esta se había dejado caer sobre la mesa.

Lo único que pensaba era en el mundo de placer en el cual naruto la estaba mandando.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! No aguanto mas! Me voy a correr! Me corro naruto!- gritaba sintiéndose en la puerta del orgasmo.

Este solo empezo a embestir una vez en la entrada de su útero debido a que aun no encontraba el punto G de la senju.

Eso mas las acaricias sobre sus grandes tetas la hicieron llegar al límite.

Tsunade: me corro! Me corro! Me corro! Me corroooooooooooooo!- grito mientras abría aún más sus ojos como su boca.

El rubio solo apretó los dientes al sentir como las paredes vaginales de la mujer sobre la mesa se empezaban a contraer con fuerza y liberaban una gran cantidad de fluidos los cuales mancharon la mesa.

Pobre del conserje...

En eso escucho un crujido y con gran habilidad cargo a tsunade sujetándola de su trasero.

Esta todavía afectada por su orgasmo miro por encima de su hombro hacia abajo para observar como la mesa se había quebrado.

Tsunade: eso...fue...fantástico...- comento entre respiraciones sintiendo como su orgasmo disminuía.

Naruto: y aun no acaba tsunade.- acto seguido la llevo hacia la ventana de la habitación en donde se podía observar la aldea de konoha.

Estaban en el quinto piso y pudieron ver la gente que caminaba por la aldea.

Naruto la puso sobre la ventana haciendo que los senos de la senju se presionaran sobre el vidrio mientras este se ponia detrás de ella.

Naruto: no te importara que te vean follar como una prostituta cierto.- mientras volvía a introducir su miembro en la vagina de la rubia madura.

**Standing doggy style**

Tsunade: Aaahhh! No! No me importa! Follame! que todos me miren follar como una puta!- empezo a gemir impúdicamente sintiendo las fuertes embestidas de su amante.

Este solo se rio mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de su nueva mujer, embistiéndola y buscando su punto G.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Si! Mas! No pares naruto! Aaahhh! Hazlo por jiraiya!- gemía sin control o lo que decia.

Solo quería que esto no se detuviera nunca.

Al escuchar lo que dijo la senju algo se activo dentro de la mente del uzumaki.

Y empezo a moverse mas rápido.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Asi! Asi! Aaahhh! Continua! Continua asi!- gemía con una cara obscena mientras sus grandes pechos se frotaban contra el vidrio de la ventana.

Realmente esperaba que alguien la viera desde abajo para aumentar el placer.

Al parecer el exhibicionismo era un fetiche que acaba de desarrollar.

Y le encantaba.

Por su parte el rubio recordó como su maestro trato de muchas maneras hacer esta mujer suya y no logro.

Pero el si...logro lo que su maestro no pudo, el alumno supero al maestro.

Naruto: (esto es por ti ero-sennin !).- grito mentalmente mientras que con su mano derecha empezo a darle azotes a ese trasero de burbuja que se ondulaba con cada embestida suya.

Smack! Smack! Smack!

Tsunade: Ooohhh! Ooohhh! Si! Aaahhh! Me encanta! Sigue follandome asi naruto! No pares!- su cara ya empezaba a tornarse en un ahegao disfrutando del sexo duro que estaba recibiendo del uzumaki.

El cual se excitaba en gran medida por los eróticos gemidos de tsunade.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Tsunade: Oohh asi! Asi semental! Tratame como una puta! Como tu mujer! Aaahhh!- gemia a la vez que le rubio dejo su trasero y cintura para agarrar sus 2 colas de cabello y sujetarlas con fuerza.

Usandolas como una correa empezo a mebestirla con muchas mas fuerza y velocidad.

La cara de la última senju se presionaba contra el vidrio de la ventana al igual que sus tetas.

Su rostro tenía los ojos nublados por el placer y la lengua de fuera, como una perra encelo.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Follame más duro! Naruto!- gemía sin pudor alguno.

El rubio por su parte empezo a sentir que la vagina de esta empezaba a ponerse mas caliente y apretada significado de que iba a correr pronto.

Empezo a moverse con gran velocidad y fuerza que cuando dio su última estocada lo encontró.

El punto G de tsunade senju.

Tsunade: Oohhh! Oooh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Dios si! Sochiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito mientras su nuevo orgasmo la azotaba con fuerza.

Una gran cantidad de fluidos salieron de su vagina ensuciando el piso de la habitación.

Una vez más pobre conserje.

El uzumaki se sorprendió con el ultimo grito de la senju la cual tenia ya un ahegao en su cara.

Espero unos momentos para que su orgasmo disminuyera para poder preguntarle.

Naruto: por que...me llamaste sochi ?.- técnicamente significaba ¨hijo¨ en su lengua.

Asi que cuando la rubia madura lo grito se sorprendio mucho.

Tsunade: yo...bueno...ya sabes...te considero como mi hijo...y pues...se me salio eso es todo.- comento entre jadeos un poco avergonzada por ellos.

El rubio asintió con lo que dijo, pero...

Tsunade: además...tienes que admitir que es...algo excitante el incesto.- volvió a hablar con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Eso no ayudo a la excitación del rubio que en si veía a tsunade como su figura materna el...el... a la mierda.

En eso el rubio la cargo de sus piernas logrando que estas se presionaran con los grandes pechos de la última senju.

Naruto: entonces...te voy a follar duro...kaa-san.- lo último se lo susurro al oído provocando un escalofrió de placer recorriera el cuerpo de la mujer.

Y sin mas empezaron la 4 ronda.

**Full nelson**

Tsunade: Ooohhh! Aaahhh! Hijo! Sochi! Aaahhh! Mas rapido!- gemía adoptando el papel de una madre teniendo sexo con su hijo.

El uzumaki igual empezo a embestir con fuerza a rapidez a la senju metiéndose igual en el papel de hijo.

Naruto: te gusta esto kaa-san ?!- le susurraba al oído mientras la subía y bajaba sobre su miembro lo cual ocasionaba que golpeara su entrada uterina una y otra vez.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Si hijo! Si sochi! Aaahhh! Follate más fuerte a la puta de tu madre!- gemia impúdicamente sin pudor alguno.

Aún estaban en frente de la ventana así que aun podía verlos alguien de afuera y eso aumentaba más y más el placer de ser descubiertos teniendo sexo.

Naruto: lo que me pidas ¨madre¨.- lo ultimo lo dijo entre comillas mientras le empezaba a morder su cuello de cisne.

La senju tenia una cara ahegao, salida solamente de los doujinshi hentai.

Había admitido la derrota hacia le rubio, finalmente había sido complacida a niveles inimaginables, lo cual ninguno de sus otros compañeros le había dado.

A partir de ahora...

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Soy tuya naruto! Mi cuerpo! Mi alma! Mi corazon! Mi utero! Todo es tuyo hijo!- con una cara ahegao mirando hacia la aldea, específicamente la cara de su abuelo.

Que diría si la viera actuar como una puta descarada...

Naruto: así me gusta ! Eres mía a partir de hoy madre ! Hare que olvides a todos los demás hombres que estuvieron antes de mi!- grito mientras la subía y bajaba más rápido y fuerte que antes.

Decidido a desaparecer cualquier rastro de los otros hombres.

Haría que la vagina de esta tomara forma de su pene, la había arruinar para otros hombres.

Tsunade: Ooohhh! Aaahhh! Si! Hazlo! Arruíname! Haz mi cuerpo solo tuyo hijo!- grito sin salirse de su papel igual que el rubio.

Ambos estaban excitados en gran medida por el tabú madre e hijo a pesar de no serlo.

Pero aun así...

Estuvieron así por un tiempo mas sin preguntarse cuanto tiempo había pasado en esta posición, pero sabían que ambos estaban llegando a su limite.

Tsunade: Aaahhh! Me corro hijo! Me corro! Muévete más fuerte! Ooohhh!- gemia sintiendo como el siguiente orgasmo que la iba a golpear la iba a dejar fuera de combate.

Naruto: yo también madre! Me voy a correr en tu jodida vagina!- gruño mientras subía y bajaba el cuerpo de la senju aún más rápido golpeando sin cesar su punto G.

Tsunade: Hazlo! Hazlo! Córrete sobre la vagina de la puta de tu madre! Correte! Aaahhh!- gritaba como una puta queriendo ser impregnada por su amante.

Y estaba segura que más adelante le daría unos hijos al rubio.

Naruto: me corro madre!- grito mientras la dejaba caer de golpeo sobre su pene, liberando una gran cantidad de semen en su útero.

Tsunade: Ooohhh! Ooohhh! Ooohhh! Narutooooooo! Sochiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito mientras su orgasmo más fuerte la golpeaba con fuerza sintiendo como su ¨hijo¨ llenaba su útero con su semen.

Naruto fue acostarse a la cama de la habitación debido a que tsunade se había desmayado por el su ultimo orgasmo.

Ahora estaban en la posición de cuchara mientras el rubio la abrazaba desde atrás con sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Naruto: estuvo fantástico...madre.- le susurro al oído a la desmayada senju mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para despues dormir un rato.

**Continuara...**

**Omake**

En alguna parte ya sea el cielo y la tierra.

Se encontraba una pelirroja de pechos copa C, vistiendo un atuendo de ama de casa color blanco y ver.

Esta mujer era la madre de naruto uzumaki y se encontraba mediando algunas cosas.

Kushina: felicitarlo o regañarlo...felicitarlo o regañarlo...- decía en voz baja sin decidir que hacer.

Regañar a su hijo por ser un casanova y tener muchas mujeres...o felicitarlo por que iba a tener muchos nietos.

Decisiones...decisiones...

Jiraiya: naruto...estoy tan orgulloso !- grito feliz de su alumno no solo lograra la paz del mundo ninja, que obtuviera un harem y que aplicara lo que aprendió en su viaje.

Si no que había logrado follarse a tsunade, algo que el no había podido hacer.

El alumno supero al maestro.

Fin.


	9. interludio 12

Con el uzumaki regresando al mundo de DxD con su ahora mujer/madre tuvo algunas reacciones interesantes de parte del harem de este.

Erza/ Saeko/Yasaka/Arturia/Chisato: Mucho gusto tsunade-sama.- saludaron de forma respetuosa a la senju ya que era equivalente a la madre del rubio.

Que pensaría kushina de esto ?

Talvez lo veamos en un omake...

Tsunade: mucho gusto chicas...puedo ver que este cabeza hueca se consiguió unas mujeres muy hermosa, espero lo cuiden y...me disculpo por las idioteces de el.- hablo con lo ultimo en un tono de disculpa y diversión.

Tambien se encontraba algo sorprendida por el tamaño de busto de la youkai a la vez que se enteraba que era una kyuubi.

La ironia realmente.

Erza: tranquila tsunade-sama lo mantendremos en línea y bienvenida al harem.- mientras le daba la mano a la rubia madura.

En eso llego jalter que había ido con yoruichi, kuroka y irene por comida.

Jalter: vayanse a la mierda gatas pendejas !- grito molesta ya que ella quería comer comida francesa pero la morena y pelinegra votaron por sushi.

Eran 2 votos contra 1 y la milf de irene le valió un pepino siempre y cuando estuviera sabroso.

Yoruichi: jajajaja acepta la derrota cebolla tsundere jajaja.- riéndose de la servant mientras chocaba los 5 con kuroka.

Jalter: por ultima vez, no soy una tsundere !- grito molesta lista para vestirse con su armadura y liberar su noble phantasm.

Irene: bueno ya dejen de pelear...ara y tu quién eres ?- pregunto curiosa viendo a la senju, pudo sentir que tenia chakra por lo cual dedujo que era del mundo del uzumaki.

Tsunade: Mucho gusto chicas, soy tsunade senju.- se presento ante las chicas que acababan de llegar y con comida al parecer.

Las 4 abrieron los ojos al reconocer el nombre y se presentaron cada una...a su manera...

Yoruichi: mucho gusto ¨suegrita¨ tu hijo también me dice mami.- saludo a la senju mientras le hacia una broma.

Mas bien ella le decía naruto papi, no al revés.

Tsunade:…...aja...y no te creo...- respondió con una cara en blanco mientras le estrechaba su mano a la morena.

Yoruichi: jajaja tenía que intentarlo ¨oka-san¨- diciendo lo último entre comillas.

Irene: mucho gusto tsunade-sama, soy irene belserion la madre de erza y la creadora de este harem.- se presentó orgullosa debido a que ella fue la que le insinuó a su hija esta idea.

Esta última resoplo divertida, tendría que castigar a su madre después de esto.

Tsunade: mucho gusto irene-san.- una vez dándole un apretón de manos.

Kuroka: mucho gusto tsunade-sama nya, soy la gatita de naruto-sama.- hablo una vez más con su voz coqueta.

Tsunade: un gusto...creo...- dijo dudosa por lo dicho por la nekoshou.

Ahora el turno de jalter...

Erza y las demás se preparaban para dejar inconsciente a la avenger si empezaba una pelea...otra vez...

Jalter: que tal vieja.- hablo de forma uniforme la peliblanca.

Las demás miembros del harem del rubio solo se palmearon la cara por lo que escucharon.

Ella nunca cambia...

Tsunade: vieja ?- cuestiono enojada lista para irse a los golpes con la servant.

Jalter: si o acaso estas tan vi-

En eso fue noqueada por un golpe de erza que la mando a estampar la cara contra el suelo.

Erza: discúlpala tsunade-sama...ella tiene...un temperamento y actitud difíciles.- comento mientras veía como la alter movía un pie de forma inconsciente.

Tratar con una tsundere era realmente tedioso.

Tsunade: si ya me di cuenta, bueno una vez mas un gusto conocerlas chicas.- volvio a comentar la senju.

Saeko: igualmente tsunade-sama pero donde esta darling ?- pregunto la pelimorada al no ver a su rubio.

Tsunade: cuando llegamos recibió una llamada de un grupo suyo...creo que era...warriors si no estoy mal.- dijo recordando como el uzumaki recibió una llamada de ese pequeño aparato llamado celular.

Muy interesante.

Erza: ah si warriors...es mejor que el otro nombre.- diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Akashi querían que se llamaran avengers...si...avengers...como los de marvel...

Por suerte lograron convencerlo de que se llamaran de otra forma, después de una larga discusión sobre el nombre finalmente decidieron llamarse warriors.

Tsunade: si, dijo que no tardaría mucho, por cierto podrías decirme donde esta konan ?- pregunto por la kunoichi de ame ya que quería resolver los asuntos del pasado.

Erza: si, ella está en el patio de atrás, sígueme te mostrare.- mintió debido a que la peliazul había salido del palacio al sentir el chakra de la senju.

Al llegar la kunoichi de ame estaba mirando hacia el bosque, estaba vestida solamente con una playera roja y un pantalón negro en conjunto de sus sandalias de tacón.

La maga se retiro pero estando alerta por si iniciaba una pelea, a pesar de que konan recomendó a tsunade todavía le guardaba rencor a esta.

La peliazul se volteo para mirar de forma fría a la senju la cual la miraba con una cara seria.

Konan: tsunade.- saludo de forma fría.

Tsunade: konan...ha pasado tiempo...- respondió sin saber que decir.

Konan: si...mucho...- hablo sin perder su tono serio y frio.

Tsuande suspiro para sus adentros.

Esto seria dificil.

En otro parte.

Se veía a una figura con armadura matando a un evil dragon.

?: asqueroso ser ! Como te atreves atacarme !- exclamo con una voz furiosa.

Por el tono se deducía que era mujer.

En eso llegaron otros 2 evil dragon.

?: maldición !- grito frustrada debido que le había costado mucho matar a uno.

No sabían por que la estaban atacando o buscando y la verdad no le importaba, los iba a matar.

Entonces uno de ellos lanzo su aliento de fuego y lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse y cerrar los ojos para el inminente final.

En un instante, un destello verde apareció llevándosela lejos del rugido.

La mujer en armadura negra sintió que estaba siendo cargada al estilo princesa, abrio los ojos pero su casco le impedia ver quien la habia salvado.

?: te ayudo espera.- comento una voz masculina delatando que su salvador era hombre.

Cuando la ayudo a quitarse el casco revelando cabello negro, ojos amarilos y cuernos en su cabeza, vio que su salvador era un hombre, y uno muy apuesto.

Marcas en las mejillas como un zorro, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rubio.

Naruto: yo ! Estas bien ?- pregunto preocupado con una cara que reflejaba lo mismo.

En eso la pelinegra al ver al apuesto hombre y por su naturaleza sucubus...se desmayo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa pervertida.

Debió haber pensado algo muy pervertido al parecer.

Naruto: Eh...?

**Continuara...**

**Omake**

Autor: muy bien, estamos reunidos aquí para discutir varios temas.- mientras estaba en el centro de un gran salon.

El cual era una sala de de jurado.

El lugar donde deberia ir el juez estaba una mesa en donde estaban sentadas las 6 miembros originales, erza al centro a su derecha estaban saeko, yoruichi y konan.

Y a su izquierda estaban yasaka y jalter.

Donde deberia estar el jurado estaban sentadas las secundarias como concubinas.

En frente donde deberia ir los testigos y el resto estaban sentados varios personajes de anime y videojuegos.

Autor: bueno antes que nada démosle la bienvenida a las nuevas primarias al harem, una de las mas solicitadas para su lemon y ya lo obtuvo chisato !- mientras la castaña iba y se sentaba a lado de jalter.

Autor: la siguiente es una abnormal, una mary sue en toda la palabra, medaka kurokami !- la peliazul...o melimorado estoy confundido, iba y se sentaba a lado de konan.

Autor: es conocida como besos de la muerte, la viuda negra o en este caso la viuda roja, yoko littner !- esta fue a sentarse a lado de chisato mientras me daba una mirada de muerte.

No es mi culpa que después de un beso suyo kamina y kittan murieran.

Autor: una de las heroína mas sexys de su mundo y es de clase R, nemuri kayama o conocida por su nombre de heroína midnight !- entraba la heroína de clase R dándole besos a los invitados en las gradas y lectores.

Asi es se va a romper la cuarta pared.

La pelinegra fue asentarse a lado de medaka

Autor: una chica caliente y explosiba, una bomba rubia en su derecho, yang xiao-long !- entraba una rubia con ojos morados y una vestimenta sexy pero de batalla mientras les guiñaba los ojos a invitados y lectores.

Esta fue a sentarse a lado de yoko.

Autor: una viuda que muyos se quieren chingar, con solo una macara nahya ella hace cumplir las reglas de su hogar, miya asama !- entro una mujer con un kimono blanco y hakama morado.

Esta le sonrio al publico y lectores por igual mientras se sentaba a lado de midnight.

Autor: y por ultimo lider de los elfos oscuros y protagonista de unos hentais sin mencionar que gran desperdicio de diseño en mi opinion, olga discordia.

La elfa fue caminando sin dirigiler la mirada al publico a lectores y se sentó a lado de yang.

Autor: haber...me falta...mmmmmmmmm si, creo que eso es todo muy bien pasemos a-

?: espera- grito una mujer rubia de ojos rosados, estaba usando un spandex de color morado con beige y decoros en naranja.

Tambien estaba usando un antifaz morado acompañado de unos cuernos del mismo color.

No era nada mas que mt. Lady de boku no hero.

Autor: si ?- pregunte en un tono plano, es raro tener que describir mi propio tono de voz.

Mt. Lady: por que esa vieja esta en el harem y es principal y yo no !- grito furiosa mientras midnight le daba una mirada de superioridad.

Autor: por que ya son demasiadas y-

Mt. Lady: ademas no soy la unica que esta furiosa por no estar dentro, algunas de notros estamos molestas por esto.- comento ganandose el asentimiento de algunas mujeres en las gradas.

La mizukage mei terumi era una de esas.

Mt. Lady: en mi opinion y de mis fans yo deberia de-

?: quieres bajar la voz es molesto escuchar tu voz.- hablo una mujer a lado de ella.

Mt. Lady: ja ? Y quien...te...crees...- se fue apagando al ver quien le había dicho que se callara.

Erza y arturia (lancer) entrecerraron los ojos al ver quien era.

Saeko dio una sonrisa sádica por su parte.

Pelo negro, cejas algo grandes, una figura esbelta pero también para la batalla.

Vestía un uniforme de marinero algo militar de color blanco.

Estaba tomando un te mientras estaba sentada.

Esta mujer no era que satsuki kiryuin.

Era una de las candidatas a harem pero por lo olvidadizo del autor se le olvido incluirla.

La heroína se fue sentado lentamente no queriendo provocar la ira de la kiryuin.

Ella era conocida como una de las hembras alfas del mundo de anime después de todo.

Satsuki: si el autor quiere o no agregarnos al harem es su decisión, no nuestra ni de los lectores así que deja de llorar como una niña.- reprendió a la rubia la cual bajo la cabeza y asintió con miedo.

Estaba mujer derrochaba poder, orgullo y autoridad.

A ella no le importaba si estaba dentro o fuera del harem, si lo estuviera solo le importaria tener un hijo con el rubio ya que seria extremadamente poderoso uniendo la sangre uzumaki y kiryuin.

Ryuko: uff, lo bueno que esa tonta no molesto de mas a satsuki, si no le hubiera cortado la cabeza antes de activar su quirk.- comento la hermana menor de la kiryuin.

Dante: me recuerda a mi hermano vergil.- comento mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

Autor: en realidad vamos hablar de eso, como sabrán algunos lectores piden que agregue a ciertos personajes pero esto ya no es posible debido a que ya son demasiadas, ya alcanzan hasta a los 30 si no estoy mal.- mientras veía a las principales y el resto.

Autor: pero lo primero que vamos a discutir es el tema de...mirajane.- mientras todos miraron a verme...aun que tecnicamente no pueden pero...olvidelon :v

Miku: de que vamos a hablar de la zorra de pelo blanco.- comento molesta la pelinaranja.

Solo para que recuerden esta es yuuki miku de HOTD no de las quintillisas.

Autor: bueno...es sobre dejarla en concubinas o...subirla a secundarias.- comente para ver como las demas concubinas se levantaban molestas por esto.

Mabui: no es justo !

Samui: estoy de acuerdo esto esta arreglado !

Miku: maldito autor vendido !

Raven: que se vaya a la verga !

Eran los gritos de ira del resto de las concubinas mientras la maga de fairy tail….

Mirajane: oh si !- grito feliz por esto.

Autor: es por eso que vamos a ver con los lectores y invitados a la vez que si mirajane sube...alguien baja.- dije indiferente mientras todos se callaban.

Jeanne (ruler): a que se refiere con caer ?- pregunto la santa con algo de duda y temor.

Autor: eso, si mirajane se vuelve secundaria una de estas se vuelve concubina...en este caso talvez sea esdeath..- comente.

Esdeath: QUE ?! POR QUE YO ?!- pregunto furiosa, fue una de las mas solicitadas en el capitulo de aviso por que la iban a degradar.

Autor: por mis huevos y por que ellas eligieron.- señale a la mesa de primarias.

Erza: mataste a un chingo de gente.

Saeko: eres arrogante.

Yasaka: te crees superior.

Yoruichi: tu actitud de los fuertes viven y los débiles mueren van en contra de lo que nosotros creemos.

Jalter: al chile me caes mal pendeja asi que..vete ala verga.

Jeanne: jalter ! Sin groserias !

Konan: ciertamente tienes un historia muy...pesado para dejarte al menos tener 1 HIJO de naruto, me da miedo lo que puedes hacer.- dijo con franqueza mientras el resto asentía.

La peliceleste gruño por los insulto pero...

Autor: muy bien, alguien quiere decir algo antes de que-

Alice: yo quiero decir algo.- comento la rubia de forma seria mientras se ponia de pie.

Asentí con la cabeza para que procediera a de-

Alice: asuna es una puta, se tenia que decir y se dijo.- solo para volver a sentarse.

Autor:…...ok...dejando de lado eso...

Esdeath: por que mierdas yo tengo que ser mandada a concubinas ? Que sea otra puta !- exclamo furiosa.

Las demas secundarias se ofendieron por lo dicho por la sádica.

Kukaku: aquien llamas puta perra ?!- grito mientras se leventaba con algunas imitando su accion ya sea para unirse a la pelea o detenerla.

Jeanee: por favor calmensen !- grito mientras ella y momo sostenian a kukaku.

Mata hari: alguien ayuda !- grito mientras ella, shizuka y pyrrha sostenian por su parte a esdeath.

Las demas secundarias como tier, boudica, akeno, albedo, ino, blacke e irene no estaban felices por el insulto y tambien querian saltarle encima a esdeath.

Kazehana por su parte estaba disfrutando el show mientras bebía su 3 botella de sake junto a mereleona y tsunade

Lucy solo se escondía no queriendo verse involucrada en la pelea.

Para mala suerte de todas...kukaku pudo liberarse unos momentos pero fueron suficientes para darle un golpe a la peliceleste.

Esta salio volando hacia atrás cayendo encima de mereleona y kazehana haciendo que el saque se derramara.

Gruñendo como un leon furioso le dio otro golpe a esdeath pero esta logro darle una patada antes de salir volando hacia las demas de vuelta.

Volviendo caer con las demas, esdeath aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cara a boudica la cual cayo encima de lucy y por reflejo le dio un golpe en la cara...dejándola inconsciente.

Boduica: toma eso...oh ! Lo siento !- grito dándose cuenta que golpeo a la pobre de lcuy.

Mirajane: jaajaja esto se esta poniendo divertido.- comento mientras veia como las secundarias empezaban a pelear entre ellas.

En eso alguien la agarro del hombro para voltearla...para ver un puño encrsutarse en su cara, salio volando contra el publico que por suerte en donde cayo eran mujeres.

Raven: no que muy aca sucubus ?- pregunto mientras sacaba su espada.

Detrás ella salieron samui y mabui.

Ambas querian golpear a la maga por que tenian mas fans que ellas.

Con las secundarias.

Kuroka estaba encima de akeno haciendole una llave, solo para que llegara ino para darle una patada en la cara.

Pyrrha y blake estaban luchando entre ellas con sus respectivas armas, kukaku y tier se habia unido para pelear contra esdeath.

Shizuka y mata hari se habían retirado debido a que ellas no eran del tipo pelea.

Irene y albedo estaban peleando debido a una razon estupida, kazehana, tsunade y mereleona estaban peleando...por la ultima botella de sake intacta.

Momo: que hacemos jeanne-san ?- pregunto la anspirante a heroe sin saber que hacer.

Jeanne: yo...yo...- tartamudeaba sin saber como parar esto.

En eso alguien cayo a lado de ellas siendo mabui la cual tenia sangre saliendo de su nariz, debido a un golpe de mirajane en su modo satan soul.

Se encontraba luchando contra raven.

Todas se encontraban luchando por ser la siguiente en tener sexo con el rubio despues de kazehana.

Miya: ara ara, deberíamos detener esto ?- pregunto a sus compañeras.

Yoruichi: nel esto es muy divertido, tu puedes kukaku !- animo a su amiga.

Jalter: esperen...y arturia ?- pregunto no viendo a la lancer.

Se encontraba con las secundarias, a donde habia ido ?

Arturia: quiero el paquete 5, con papas extra grandes, hamburguesa con doble tocino por favor.- se encontraba en la cafetería debido a que le dio hambre.

Satsuki:…estúpidas.- comento mientras bebía de su te viendo como algunos del publico animaban a ciertas chicas.

Autor: ok dejemos esto hasta aquí, así que díganme, ya conocen el harem y si no vayan a los capítulos de harem, harem 2 y aviso en donde están todas las integrantes.

Quien merece mas el lugar de secundaria, mirajane o esdeath ? O alguna otra del capitulo de aviso debe ser la que vaya a concubinas ?

Excepto mereleona esa ya la mande ahí, perdon.- dije mirando a la pelinaranja.

Mereleona: me van a follar como quiera no ?- pregunto con duda mientras dejaba de pelear.

Autor: si.

Mereleona: entonces no hay pedo por cierto...de donde mierda sacaste esta idea ?.- pregunto mientras bebía sake sacado de quien sabe donde.

Autor: me acorde de los memes de danna paola de hace 2 semanas creo y dije vamos hacer esta pendejada al estilo la academia.

Mereleona: sabes que es falso cierto ?- pregunto.

Autor: obvio, quien no lo sabe ?- pregunte sarcásticamente .

?: QUE ! La academia es FALSA ?- grito alguien del publico.

Quien habrá sido ?

Lo veremos después que ya me voy a dormir.

:v

**Autor: bueno como vieron me estoy atrasando mucho con esto de los capítulos, y eso que aun no empiezo la pinche tesis jajaja XD**

**Como sea me desvele el domingo terminando el capitulo del lemon asi que...agradezcan malditos !**

**Como sea el interludio lo termine mucho antes ósea, lo hice antes que el capitulo.**

**Bueno, alguna idea para un omkae divertido ? Se me ocurrió esta mierda por los memes viejos de danna paola y seamos sinceros.**

**Lo hicieron a propósito para aumentar rating XD **

**pues me despido, por ahora.**

**una vez mas den ideas para los omakes.**

**siguiente lemon: NARUTO X ALBEDO.**

**NOS VEMOS !**

**p.s. olvide a las gemelas de sekirei jajajaja perdón XD**

**hikari y hibiki: autor hijo de la...!**


End file.
